


Your food (will tell us everything)

by Sunnyqueen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: All At Once, Angry Danny "Danno" Williams, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Families of Choice, Fluff, Food, Food Metaphors, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Sad, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worried Danny "Danno" Williams, and, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyqueen/pseuds/Sunnyqueen
Summary: A collection of moments where we can see how Danny's mood dictates the food he makes and how the team relates one with the other, how they see it and how it lets them know what Danny is truly feeling when he struggles to put it in words for them, ranging from happiness, to sadness, going through anger and worry.
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua & Chin Ho Kelly & Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 244
Kudos: 256





	1. Takeaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edith_Omori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edith_Omori/gifts), [Moondance_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondance_94/gifts), [LandonRichardson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonRichardson/gifts), [Horndog333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horndog333/gifts), [ElvinaPotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvinaPotter/gifts).



It had taken them a few months to realise it. 

They were a new team, they didn’t know each other and they were all still wrapping their heads around the fact that their lives had changed: one went from Active SEAL to the Reserves from one day to the other, a complete 180, the second found himself being pulled out from a place he hated to one that he hated a bit less, the third went from disgraced cop to task force member and the fourth found herself fresh out of the academy and straight to the task force, the place where every single cop had wanted to belong to.

A band of misfits, that for all intent and purposes should not have worked, but somehow they did: where one pulled another pushed, where one charged the other refrained, where one was new the other was old, but they all learnt from one another, and that was the main thing that kept them together.

In the beginning they were more preoccupied on getting to know each other, to trust one another than they were about what food they brought to the office or what colour where their socks were three days ago.

And besides, all of them had a tendency to eat out: Kono couldn’t cook to save her life outside of smoothies, Chin could boil rice at most and maybe pan fry a fish, Steve never really had to cook and Danny didn’t seem to care what he ate so long as it didn’t have pineapple on it.

So yeah, they never thought Danny eating takeaway everyday was that special, not when they all did it and it took them almost 2 years to notice a pattern there.

It began after 7 months of working together Danny would bring in Tupperware with really good smelling food, but they didn’t bat an eye, they could be left over from whatever it was he had the night before. But then the Tupperware food became more of a normal thing while the take away became an occasional thing.

And then some weeks, even months at a time, the Tupperware would disappear and carton boxes were back, filled with stir-fry or poke.

Incidentally, as Steve would discover some time later during a weekend where Danny stayed with him, Danny suffered from insomnia attacks. Really bad insomnia attacks, that caused him to stay in bed for as long as he could, only getting out to have a light breakfast, take a shower, get dressed and have his blessed coffee. It was like magic, watching him truly wake up once the caffeine hit his veins. And being so deplete of energy until the coffee and feeling disconnected from the world right upon waking up, well, Steve thought it was not strange that Danny couldn’t be bothered to even boil some rice and instead preferred to just go to the first convenience he found and grab himself the first thing that looked minimally appetizing.

Some other times, like the cousins found out during a month when Steve was out on a SEAL mission, the takeaway came back when he was feeling down or depressed. At first they thought it was because he missed Steve, but Steve had been gone for much longer periods of time and the Tupperware were still regular, so then they figured out it was because of something else, more likely Grace. They had heard him and Rachel fight, and a week prior Rachel had made sure Grace would be at a sleep-over during her weekend with Danny.

So they had taken him out for wings and beers on Friday night and invited him to a family cook-out during the weekend, and they had made sure to let him know that Grace and her friend were more than welcome.

The next day he came with Grace in one hand, two of her friends forming a little train with her, all holding hands and his other hand, Danny presented them with one very simple dish they had seen him bring to the office more than once and that looked, plain and simple, like chili con carne, or one type or other of curry.

Once they found out what it meant and he confessed to not being able to bring himself to cook when he was feeling really down or after having a bad insomnia episode, it became much more easy to check on him when takeaway became the food for a whole week.

It also was a dead give away of how bad his emotional state had been when they met because he had been eating take away or leftovers for over half a year.

* * *

“So what changed?” Steve asked one night, a couple of years later, when they were all out: they had just closed a big case and decided they really deserved good greasy food and beers.

Danny smiled at them, soft and easy, a way he didn’t usually let himself smile, but that was becoming more and more usual. “I got you guys. You became  _ famiglia _ .”

“I think you mean  _ ohana _ , brah.” Kono replied, turning her nose up, grinning, loving to tease him, especially since she couldn’t tease him about the ties anymore. Although she did like the ties, she liked that Danny wanted to stay true to himself no matter what.

“Same thing.” He shrugged before he leaned against Steve’s side when the taller man looked at him.

“Really? We made you want to cook again?” He was smiling at him, bright and pure, and it took almost 10 years off of him.

“Yeah babe, you did.” He wrapped a hand around his neck and brought him down so he could press a loving kiss on his cheek. “You all made me hate the island a little bit less, just by being there for me and Gracie.” He told them, and before he knew what was really going on, he found himself engulfed in a gentle hug, so not to wake his child.

How could he not be happy when he had a family that loved him?

He had been in a really bad place before he met them: the woman he loved not only had remarried and move to the middle of the fucking nowhere, but even worse, a nowhere in the middle of the ocean, to top it off. He could see the light of his life to what amounted barely a week a month. He hated his job there, and had it not been for Meka he could not say that he would not have just resigned and gotten into a teaching position.

And even now, some days were terrible and he didn’t really have an explanation for it: he simply could not care to make his food, not even defrost it, since most of his food was part made on the day (usually the carb portion) half defrosted portions he had made in advance. 

It was different than when he had insomnia attacks, those left him wiped out, even after 5-6 hours of sleep he still felt exhausted and like he was in a bubble, the hours ticking by as he just lay in bed, rolling around and fooling with his phone, letting his body rest and keeping what little energy he had managed to restore during those fitful hours of sleep he got. He didn’t want to be tired before he had to go to work. Sometimes even making the coffee seemed like too much of an effort and he did it half awake half asleep, the bubble dissipating when the caffeine started to wake him up, giving him a false sense of energy, but it still worked.

And ever since him and Steve had started to sleep together his quality of sleep had improved a lot, too. Steve was a silent sleeper most of the time, and he stayed pretty still, and knowing Steve was there, next to him, always lulled him to sleep.

And Chin and Kono were such good friends, checking up on him and inviting him out. Chin and him had made a tradition to go out every Wednesday (unless, of course, some criminal decided to do something very illegal) and Kono was teaching him how to surf.

He really had it all, right there: his partner plastered next to him, his friends in front of them, teasing, ribbing, but always playfully, his daughter curled next to him, her pretty little head resting on his lap.

Yeah, he really did have it all. Even if some days were darker, he still had them.


	2. Baklava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Edith_Omori, I hope you like it!

**Baklava**

“Hey Danno, are you... ?” Steve stopped in front of his… well, he wasn’t sure what they were, but he stopped under the threshold of the kitchen’s door. “What is this? It smells so good!” He exclaimed, going inside and straight for the little dainty pastries on the island. 

“Hands off!” Danny said, swatting his hand away, glaring at him. 

He was sitting on one of the two stools frowning at a plate filled with the dainty pastries in front of him and his foot kept hitting the leg of his stool, a nervous habit he had long found out meant that Danny was incredibly restless, which didn’t make much sense since they had just finished a case about 3 hours before.

“But Danno!” His mouth was watering at the sweet smell and he was sure he had had some somewhere because that smell was so damn familiar.

“No. Not for you.” Danny grumbled as he popped another one in his mouth, glaring at the wall in front of him. “They are mine.”

Steve cocked his head before he took a stool and sat down next to his partner, setting a hand on his thigh, squeezing tenderly: it was weird for Danny not wanting to share his food, he was always so eager for everyone to try whatever new dish he had made, he wanted to know what their ohana always thought about it.

“She’s alright, Danno.” Kono had been shot during a raid, it was serious, a shot to the thigh, didn’t hit the bone, but it was going to leave her benched for a couple of months at least.

“I should have seen him.” Danny replied, eating another pastry.

“How could you, Danno? Kono had the vantage point, she was on a higher ground covering us, there is no way we could have known one of them was in the bathroom upstairs.” He said, gently: Danny could be easily enraged when he was blaming himself for things that had been out of his control. “Do you want to go see her in a couple of hours when she’s all settled down in her room?”

“Yeah. Thank you, babe.” He pressed a kiss on his cheek and then went back to his sweets, sliding one to his partner.

And Steve couldn’t help but kiss him on the cheek, too, because it was so damn clear that Danno did want to share them, he was just worried about Kono. He really must have done something amazing in his past life to get to have one Daniel Dean Williams love him in this one.

He moaned when the honey syrup and the nuts coated his mouth: that was fucking delicious. And he sure as hell had never had them. He would remember, that was for sure.

And he suddenly knew why the smell was so familiar when he had never had it: the smell usually came from Danny himself. And Danny always had an interesting smell, changing most of the time sometimes he smelled like spices, other times like he had bathed in the most delicious tomato sauce for hours until it seeped into his skin, if it was citrusy it was from his body wash, meaning he hadn’t been cooking much, but there were always two that were ultimately Danny: coffee and a bit of sweetness.

Most of the time that sweetness came from the malassadas, but thinking back, there were times where his breath did smell like pure sugar and he was beginning to suspect those little morsels were the cause of that. 

Not that he was complaining.

“These are amazing, Danno. Did you make them?” He knew he did, but if Danny was talking he wasn’t placing blame on his shoulders.

“Yeah, of course I did!” It was so endearing how easily he got offended.

“Tell me about it? You should make me some one day.” He smiled at him, stealing another one. “This is one of the best things I’ve ever tasted, Danno.”

“You get cravings for MREs Steven, I hardly think your taste in food is something I can go off of.” Danny replied, dryly, but yeah, he kind of did have a point, so Steve simply shrugged.

“But tell me what’s in them?” He insisted.

“Filo pastry, honey syrup with orange blossom water, walnuts, hazelnuts and some pistachios I had left.” He replied. “When I was a kid there was a Turkish woman who lived a couple blocks away from us, Ms. Demirel. She used to look after school when mum and dad were at work and I kept going to visit her. She had no family, y’know? And I wanted to make sure she was alright, that she had everything she needed, that her plumbing was good and wouldn’t cause her troubles during winter, we uh, didn’t live in the best of neighbourhoods and back then the pipes could freeze during harsh winters. She always asked about my day at work and if I had a rough day she would always bring out the baklava, different flavours every time, she would always tell me how her mum made them for her before the Independence war.”

And they had become something he associated with being worried sick or stressed, Steve thought. And knowing how much Danny worried about everything, it really was no wonder than the smell was so familiar.

So Steve vowed to ask Danny more often how he was feeling and to make sure that he knew that unless he shot them on purpose, he was not to blame when one of them got injured. That absolutely no one blamed him.

He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, thinking on how he could help associate such delicious treats with something more positive, especially considering the story behind them.

Well, the first thing was easy: compliments. Danny had a hard time accepting them but he always soaked them up like a sponge, flushing when someone said something nice about him, or his work or his food. 

“You are amazing, Danno.” He mumbled, kissing his temple.

“For making baklava?” He questioned, and he looked genuinely confused, his gorgeous blue eyes looking almost puppy-like.

“You are an amazing baker, that’s true, but no, Danno.” He chuckled. “It’s because you always worry about everyone before you even think about yourself. Kono, your neighbour… I don’t need to have been there to know that you were probably one of the few who consistently checked in with her to see how she was doing. I don’t need to have met her to know that you probably were one of his favourite people in the world.” He cupped the back of his head. “It’s probably why she gave you the recipe.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you said it was something her mum made for her when she was little, right?” He nodded. “I imagine she wanted to pass that knowledge onto some before she passed away, so of course she would give it to you. I’m sure she loved you so much, Danno.”

He saw him gulp, his eyes watering a bit at his words. “You really think so?”

Steve cupped his face, brushing a loving kiss on his lips. “I _know_ so. It’s impossible not to love you, Danno.” He smiled at him, shy and a bit unsure, but this was the first time he had ever said those words to him. To another man, even. Danny returned the smile, nodding, before brushing a kiss of his own on Steve’s lips, no words needed, he understood. “How about we bring some to Kono? I’m sure she’ll be glad she gets to eat something that isn’t bland.” He suggested.

“Yeah. Okay.” He grabbed a tray and gave it to him. “Here, we’ll put some for the staff too, they are probably sick of seeing our faces.”

And that right there was why he loved him so much, those little caring touches were what made everyone who cared to look past his angry, rough exterior fall in love with him. He pressed a kiss on top of his head: he was sure that one day he would accomplish his goal. Not today, not next week, probably not even this year, but he would do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story feels like is the complete opposite from "Goodbye (I should say)", but I guess that's good, can't keep hurting Danny forever.


	3. Arroz con pollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes to moondance_94! I hope you like it!

**Arroz con pollo**

Kono’s mouth watered when she entered Danny’s office: it was a slow day and as such, they were all engrossed in paperwork and, unlike her and Steve, Chin and Danny did have their up to date almost all the time, and prefered to eat in their offices when working on their documents.

“What is that!?” She questioned, completely forgetting about the real reason she had gone to see him.

Danny arched an eyebrow. “My lunch?”

“Yeah! It smells sooo good, Danny.” She praised, sitting down on the armrest of his chair, looking at the container in front of her.

It looked like an easy mix of chicken, rice and vegetables, but she had tried different variations of those same ingredients and it never came out smelling like that. Hell, half the time it didn’t even come out, unless you were into overcooked chicken, undercooked rice sometimes, overcooked rice some others and badly cooked vegetables.

“Can I try?”

Danny blinked at her, slightly confused, but nodded all the same. “So long as you leave some for me.”

“Thanks!” She kissed his cheek and took a forkful, the flavours exploding in her mouth: the tomato, the vegetables, the spices. It was slightly spicy, but not so much it was over-powering. Without thinking, she had another bite, munching slower, enjoying the flavours some more.

“Good?”

“Fuck Danny, this is amazing. If you ever want to have a restaurant, I’m your taste-tester.” She said, turning around to look at him. And he laughed at those words, soft and carefree.

“You got it. Can I ask you something?” He said, retrieving a spoon from the drawer and joining her on eating his food.

“Of course brah.”

“Do you want me to teach you how to cook?” He offered, slowly, not knowing how she would take it. It didn’t take long to figure that something had happened in Kono’s home, because she never talked about her parents, and he never asked. Contrary to popular belief, he did have boundaries.

And for someone who enjoyed eating as much as Kono did, it seemed preposterous that she couldn’t even boil rice correctly, so he imagined something had happened in her family that had prevented her from learning, or that had given her bad memories about cooking and she kept away from it.

But if he could help her in any way… Food and cooking was such a big part of who he was that he wanted to share it with as many people as he could. Especially when he was happy and at peace with himself and the world.

Because right now, everything was fine with him: his son was getting stronger and stronger each day that went by, his daughter was becoming a beautiful young woman, Rachel and him were not out for blood and could even have coffee like two grown adults, Steve was an amazing dotting lover, Chin, Kono and Lou were his new family and he could finally admit that he liked Hawaii. Or more like he liked what he had in Hawaii, but tomato-tomahto.

But he focused back on Kono who was staring at him, fork halfway down to the container to take some more food. She didn’t seem angry or upset, just incredibly surprised.

Slowly, she set the fork down before nodding, her eyes suddenly dampening.

Without a second thought, he stood up and hugged her. “Oh Kono, no… I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m so sorry.” He said, rubbing her back.

“My mum… She-she had an an-aneurysm and she never taught me how and-and she loved cooking…”

Danny felt a lump form on his throat and cradled her closer. “I’m so sorry, babe. So sorry. We don’t have to, ok?” He whispered.

“No, I want to. I ke-ept surfing be-because she taught me, to make her proud. I want to cook, too.” She replied, hugging him back. “Please.” She needed this, her mum had always been her inspiration, but unlike surf cooking had been something that was… hers. And she had always felt like it was an alien world to her, unlike the ocean she loved so much, the mere thought of having to cook was strange. But with Danny, who was so passionate about food and cooking… She felt like she could do it, if he was there with her. If he gave her new memories about cooking.

“Of course. Whenever you want. You tell me and we’ll make something easy to start.” She nodded against his neck.

* * *

It was two weeks later when Kono called him on Friday night, asking if he had plans the following day, and since the kids were at Rachel’s and Steve and Chin were going fishing he had nothing to do except some laundry, so Kono coming over was more than welcomed. Not that the other two men hadn't tried to convince him to join them, but going out anywhere with Steve that wasn't paved or a beach had proved to be a disaster for them, so he told them to go have fun together and to come back in one piece, please.

“So, is there anything you’d like to make?” He asked on the phone, dropping next to Steve who immediately wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders to keep him as close as possible.

_ “The rice and chicken you usually bring.” _

“Ok. I’ll meet you at the farmer’s market by Steve’s place at 10am?”

_ “We are going grocery shopping?” _

“Of course we are. First thing about cooking is good ingredients.”

“Don’t let him buy the expensive tomatoes! They are like $9 a pound!” Steve said, grabbing Danny’s hand to speak directly onto the phone. 

“Oh shush.” Danny replied, and although he was glaring at his partner, it lacked any sort of heat.

* * *

Kono was amazed at how easily Danny picked up the ingredients they needed, being able to tell at first glance what tomatoes were ripe, what zucchinis would be better, what onions had a bruise. And he still explained to her why, he made sure she didn’t feel alienated by it. He told her that his Nonna was the one who taught him and his siblings how to pick fresh produce.

What was more surprising was the fact that most vendors knew him. Danny, who had once cursed everything that was Hawaii, was known and clearly loved by everyone there.

It filled her with joy and pride to see how far he had come.

* * *

Back at the house he was patient, in a way she had only seen with children and, occasionally, Steve when he was struggling to say what he needed, or wanted, from him. And he didn’t do anything other than sit down on the counter and tell her what to do. Letting her do it instead of showing her how to do it.

And that was Danny all over, it’s how he taught her how to be a Detective, letting her observe the scene, come up with her own conclusions and questions and then going back to him and comparing notes.

“I know you like danger rookie, but watch it with the knife. Soft motions.” He instructed. “We are not stabbing anyone here. Here, like this.” He showed her the motion, slowly.

She snorted at that, but followed the instruction and oh, it was easier this way than using gravity and strength.

“Hey Danny?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you always make this? It’s the one you have more often at work.” She pointed out.

Danny shrugged. “It’s easy. And cheap. And filling, too. When I was in the Academy, my roommate was Mexican and he taught me how to make it. Sometimes we would have this for a whole week. Sometimes I would bring mum’s lasagna and we’d freeze it and alternate. But it’s been comfort food ever since.”

Kono squeezed his knee: it was strange for Danny to talk about his career pre-Five-0 unless it was case-related, so knowing this specific detail (and probably, she was the only one who knew it) made her happy, but it made her even happier that Danny was sharing this dish with her, that he was teaching her how to make it the same way his old roommate taught him. Although Danny probably was better at cooking at 22 years old than she was at 29.

“What’s it called?” She was thinking that maybe she could make this a fun side project for herself: get a notebook, write the recipes Danny taught her. Make new memories for herself and Danny. They hadn’t spent too much time together ever since he got the hang of surfing, and she missed spending time with him, Danny was really different when he was at home, relaxed and easygoing than he was at work, where he was always tense and ready to yell at Steve for doing unnecessary risky things.

She liked work-Danny, but she loved home-Danny.

“Arroz con pollo. Literally means Rice with chicken, pretty straight forward if you ask me.” He replied, smiling. “Chin and Steve are coming over for lunch, and if they bring some tasty fish, I can show you how to make fish tacos.”

And if fish tacos happened to be one of Kono’s favourite dishes to get on a Friday night out with the team, well, who could blame him for wanting to make Kono enjoy cooking as much as eating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be mostly focused on Danny how the past two, but I decided that it would be a cute bonding moment between Kono and Danny.


	4. Pane di Matera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING!*
> 
> There're mentions of child abuse and homicide, just a heads up in case you want to skip this one.

He wanted to kill him. Slowly. Painfully. The same way he had killed those poor, innocent children who had never done anything wrong, who had not been able to enjoy life, whose life had been terminated in the most painful way imaginable after months of pain and torture.

Anyone who harmed children with intent deserved absolutely nothing but to experience the same amount of horror and then multiply it by hundred. At least. And if somehow the inmates at Halawa got wind of it, well, he certainly would not be participating in the investigation.

He slammed the bowl on the counter, fingers gripping the edge so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Fucking. Sorry. Excuse. Of. A. Human. Being.

There was nothing that society needed to erase from the face of the earth more than pedophiles. Child killers. Child abusers. They were the scum of the earth and his hatred ran so deep that if given the opportunity to kill them off came with the condition that he had to play nice to Doris, Cath and motherfucking Wo Fat he would fucking do it.

Even SangMin knew better than to do any of those things to a child. And if he didn't, he'd be sure to tell him. With his fist. On ugly his face. Kono would probably join. Chin, too.

And of course it had to be Monday, the one day the bloody gym didn’t open.

He started laying everything he was going to need on the counter: Flour, yeast, starter, salt, warm water, measuring jug, spatula, cling film. He started measuring everything he needed and he had made this recipe so many times that he didn’t need a recipe anymore. 

600 flour, 120 starter, 6 yeast, 450 water, 10 salt…

His movements were smooth, practiced, memorised, not a single waste of energy went into the initial mix of the dough.

Mix, fold, scrape. Mix, fold, scrape.

Set aside.

Flour the surface.

Knead.

And fold.

And knead again.

And fold again.

And knead again.

For 20 minutes, knead and knead and knead until the dough is right.

He focused on the task at hand, letting his anger roll off him as he kept kneading and kneading until his arms were sore and his forearms covered in flour. He should have been faster, he should have seen it sooner, he should have done something dammit. He pressed harder on the dough, almost punching a whole through it.

When the timer went off he rolled into a ball and set into the clean bown and kitchen towel, covered in flour and set into the oven to proof.

He started cleaning. First scrape the bowl to remove the bigger clumps of dough that was left behind. The spatula, the counter. He set a timer for two hour and sat down on the floor, legs bent, elbows resting on knees, his face against his arms, forearms wrapped around the back of his head.

He should have seen the pattern. It was so obvious what he was doing and he had failed them. All those pure innocent souls, he had failed them and they had suffered in ways he couldn’t even begin to imagine.

He slammed his fist on the cupboard.

He couldn’t let go. Not this once. It had been too much, all those little bodies scattered on the floor like forgotten toys, dirty, naked, cut, covered in filth and caked blood, all skin and bones.

He couldn’t let go of the sight, his own penance for not being good enough, for not bringing them back to their now broken families.

He startled when the alarm went off, the ache of his body after sitting on the floor for two hours not even registering in his hurting mind. 

Dough out.

Get the air out.

Roll it onto itself.

Turn it 90 degrees left.

Roll it again.

Ball it.

Let rest for 45min.

Clean again, scrape the counter.

“Hey ba...by…” Steve said, stepping into the kitchen and taking in the mess that were the room and his partner. “Jesus, Danny, what did you do? Have a food war by yourself?” He questioned grabbing a kitchen towel and going to dust the white powder off his boyfriend.

Except Danny batted his hands away. “Don’t touch me.”

Steve nodded, simply handing him the cloth: it was very unusual for Danny to avoid physical contact, but Steve had seen it before. After Gracie had been taken. After the Amanda/Ella case. After Matty. After Doris skipped town again. After  _ Cath _ skipped town.

It only happened when he was seething with fury, ready to kill whoever tried to get in his way. 

If he couldn’t punch them, he didn’t want any sort of physical contact. Except for his kids.

The team had told him what happened after he landed that plane. He didn’t need to imagine what Danny’s face must have been like, he knew. 

And this last case had been brutal on all of them, but especially on Danny and Lou, who had children. His own stomach had turned upside down when he saw the children, his mind instantly going to Grace, Charlie and Joannie. 

He could only imagine how his boyfriend felt.

“You are making bread?” He asked, swiftly changing the topic.

Danny shrugged. “Helps me put the energy into something when I’m angry and I can't hit things. Empty my mind. I don’t have to think to make it. It's... soothing.” Some times more than others, and unfortunately, today was one of the "others", because he could still feel the hatred running through his veins.

“Who taught you how to make it? Clara?” He turned around and handed him a beer, taking one for himself, too. “Come sit down.” He didn’t leave the kitchen, knowing it was where Danny felt more in control. And right now, that’s what he needed.

Danny shook his head, sitting across from him. “Aunt Maria. She said I was too angry and that I had too much energy, so she would take me to her house and make me knead the dough for her. Pane di Matera needs a lot of kneading so...” He explained, before practically chugging his beer. “She wasn’t related to us by blood, but she was mum’s best friend and like family. Her daughter is Bridget’s best friend, too.”

“I’m glad there is something aside from boxing that helps you, Danno.” He said, smiling at him. Because sometimes he worried. Danno didn’t compartmentalise. At all. And he didn’t want to. He refused to even try, saying that if he did, he wouldn’t be himself anymore.

And Steve understood. He didn’t like it, but he understood, because Danny was an emotional guy and he acted in accordance to those emotions.

They stayed there, sharing their beers in silence, neither saying another word until the alarm went off. Only then did Steve stand up.

“I’m going on a run, Danno. I’ll take Eddie with me, ok?”

“Yeah. Thank you babe.” Steve only shook his head before he left, taking his beloved canine with him. 

* * *

Flatten.

Roll half.

Turn 180 degrees.

Roll the other hold.

Press with your forearm.

Mezzaluna.

Cut.

Bake.

Clean.

* * *

When Steve came back the fist thing he noticed was the smell of freshly baked bread. He stepped into the kitchen and it was spotless again, like Danny always had it, the bread out of the oven and completely cooled, a sturdy bread knife next to it.

Message received.

With a smile he cut a slice and bit into it. The bread was just like Danno: hard to get into it at first, with a sturdy crust that could put off so many people that held a soft, fluffy interior that made anyone who got there love him. 

Still chewing he made his way upstairs, shedding his clothes and went into the bathroom, and slipped inside the shower and finally held his boyfriend, kissing his shoulder.

“Not your fault, Danno.” He said, knowing that the words were now a bit more welcome. Not believed, but welcomed. “No one else saw it. You were the first one. You did a good job. Even if you don’t feel like it right now. Think of all the future victims we’ve saved today thanks to you.”

Danny relaxed even further: boxing and making bread were great to let out the worst of his anger, but nothing calmed him more than Steve kind words in his ear and his warm hands in his torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you did read it, I hope you liked it.


	5. Guinness Lamb Irish Stew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, if there's someone who is Irish I will apologise beforehand because I have never had Lamb Guinness stew, or any kind of Irish Stew. Or soda bread, so I have no idea what they are supposed to taste like, or what texture they have, I just went off from the recipes I found.
> 
> Secondly, if you liked this one you'll have to thank Moondance_94 since this if for you, babe. Hope you like it and that it helps make your week a tiny bit better.

**Guinness Irish Stew.**

The first thing that hit him as soon as he crossed the threshold of the front door was the smell of beer. But not the cold beers Danny and he loved so much and had basically every night, no, this was rich, dry and dark and he knew exactly what it was.

He hurried into the kitchen, mouth watering as the smells intensified the closer he got. He could hear the sizzle of the lamb frying in the pan and just by the smell he knew Danny had gone all out and bought the good, free-range, grass-fed lamb from that butchery in Waikiki. Even with the vent on, he could smell everything.

“Danno?” He said stepping in and finding his best friend elbows deep in dough, a mountain of chopped vegetables in different bowls. “Is that…? Are you really making Guinness stew?” He asked, even if the evidence was in front of him because for all that he loved Hawaiian cuisine Guinness Stew was his absolute favourite dish. His grandmother used to make it once every two weeks for them, sometimes it was lamb, sometimes it was beef. And it had been his favourite dish ever since.

And it was a dish that Danno reserved for special occasions.

“Well, hello to you, too.” He said, tilting his head up to look at him. “Where’s Eddie?”

“Outside having fun with the sprinkler.”

“You are drying him.” Danny said.

Steve hummed as he moved to rest his chin on top of Danny’s head. “Soda bread?” He questioned when he saw the jug dirty with buttermilk and the can of baking soda next to it. Danny hummed in reply. “You are spoiling me, Danno.”

“Yeah well, for once you actually deserve it.” He said as he balled the bread. “Go get showered, you stink. And get your dog inside first.”

“Oh, now he’s  _ my _ dog? Who got the DEA to give it to me in the first place?”

“Just to prove to you that dogs are, in fact, the superior animal.” Danny said, shooing him away, lips quirking up when Steve huffed.

* * *

Once Eddie was dry and he had showered and slipped into clean clothes, he made his way downstairs again and sat down on the island: watching Danny cook when he was all relaxed and happy was one of his favourite things to do.

It was weird to see Danny like this, whistling some silly tune, his hair a complete mess from not having gelled it after his shower and the steam coming from the stove fluffing it up even more, wearing soft clothes that he had clearly stolen from him (and there was no doubt on that since the shirt had “SEAL” stamped on the back). 

It was like watching a breathing piece of art, the flow of his movements as he stirred the pot, or removed the lamb from the pan to set into a plate. The precision he chopped the potatoes with. How he wasted nothing, the peelings from the carrots going to a mash for Eddie, the peels of the potatoes into fried skins, the greens of the leaks he froze for when he made stock. The food waste in his house had seen a sudden, and much welcome, decline when Danno started to spend more and more time in it.

And God, he loved it. Because for the first time in years his house felt like a home, warm and lovely, filled with hearty food and children's laughter.

“Steven?”

“Yes, Daniel?"

“I'm running out of frying oil, can you get me a new bottle, please?” He asked, not turning around, too focused on his task at hand of browning and jamming the onions.

And that was something else he loved from him: the fact that he mixed everything he knew from his own cooking into other places cooking, like making sure the onions had gone brown and soft and jammy before adding everything else, deepening the flavour of the whole dish. He had seen him tend to the onions alone for over 2 hours sometimes. It made the cooking time a lot longer, true, but he had to agree it did help it. Same with using chocolate Guinness stout instead of the regular one. It helped enrich the dish in ways that his grandma’s didn’t.

Not that the poor woman was an amazing cook. Sometimes he wondered how Aunt Deb and his dad had survived, but the lamb stew was something that she was exceptional at, she just didn’t have the know-how Danny had.

“Here Danno.” He kissed his head and sat down again.

Danny covered the onions and let them do their thing and moved to the fryer, filling it up with the oil. 

“What seasoning would you like, babe? Go pick it up?”

Steve stood up, eager: it was strange for Danny to be that permissive when it came to food. He was usually a bit tyrannical in the kitchen, having forbidden him to even suggest helping, claiming his taste buds had been ruined in the Navy. So he chose carefully, to demonstrate that he could learn. 

He looked at the new shelves Danny had him put up at the other side of the kitchen so he could put up all of his different spices and blends: baharat, cardamom pods, Achiote, turmeric, Spanish paprika, cajun, chimichurri, cape cod, furikake, ginger, curry, garam massala… You named it, they probably had it. 

He didn’t even know what half of those were or how to use them, but he did know that one of Danno’s favourite seasoning for fries and fried skins was furikake and he also really liked it so that was the jar he picked up.

“Here.” He left it next to him and when Danny nodded in approval and smiled at him, he felt giddy. Like when he was a kid and was allowed to stir the pot. 

* * *

He was sitting at the counter again, reading the bi-monthly report when Danny tapped him on the shoulder. 

“You can read this tomorrow, come sit with me to the sofa.” Danny said, tugging him.

And he followed. The report could easily wait a few more hours. As soon as they sat down Danny stretched, like a cat, before he fell by his side, the bowl of skin fries sitting in front of them. Wordlessly, Steve took it and set it on his lap, taking a couple and shoving them in his mouth.

“Hm… These are delicious, Danno.” He moaned. “So, what did I do that deserves this much spoiling? Not that I’m complaining, not at all.” He finally questioned.

Danny chuckled as he kicked his feet up, getting comfy, the onions were simmering at low heat and still had another good 40 min on them, he had time to relax. 

“Well, you see babe, for the first time this month I haven’t had a phone call from the governor complaining about your reports or about blowing up his Island. You listened to me when I said to wait for back-up today. You haven’t pulled any unnecessary, stupid heroic stunt that could cause be a heart attack and more importantly, you haven’t landed in the hospital for any serious injury. So you deserve a reward, because I’m really proud of you. Because I know you are trying your best to change. For me. For the kids, so you can see them another day. And I know how much you like Guinness stew.”

Steve grinned again before kissing his head, ignoring the wetness in his eyes, but to have Danny acknowledge how much effort he was putting into doing better for them meant everything to him; it made it easier to not slip back to his previous ways. He would still charge in first to protect his team, he would still jump if he knew he could make it, but he was trying really hard to not take risks he wasn’t sure that were going to pay off. He had people he wanted to see another day, he had a family that he loved and that loved him back. 

And Danno and he weren’t anything yet, but they were getting there, everyday a little bit closer, and they both knew it and were okay with it, knowing it would only strengthen their already rock solid bond. Hell, he had put spice shelves for him, in his own kitchen because Danny had decided he preferred cooking in his house, _with him in the house_ , than in his own where no one would disturb him, and they weren't anything yet, if that didn't say how invested they both were in that relationship, nothing would.

“That’s because it’s one of your best dishes, Danno.” He replied. 

“Thanks babe, but I’m pretty sure your grandma is cursing me right now.”

“Well, maybe, but I’m sorry for her but I like yours better. It’s just… you.” The blond arched an eyebrow at him, obviously wanting an explanation. “It’s everything that makes you, you. The fact that it’s not traditional, that you cared so much for me that it was one of the first things you learnt how to make. For me. And that when you make it you are always happy. That’s what I want the most.”

Danny hummed. He hadn’t really known that Steve loved it that much. Or that he loved it even more than his own grandma’s. And that made him feel warm and happy, especially because food was so important for him, it was how he conveyed his love and affection for someone else, if he cooked for them, if he offered to teach them how to cook, it meant he loved them and they had a bit of his heart. He loved finding out what dish or food people loved the most and then trying to make it for them, to show them he cared, that he loved them.

* * *

Two hours later they were sitting on the lanai, two bowls of stew in front of them, the soda bread warm again between them and silence covering them like a soft blanket. Steve couldn’t stop eating it. It was so good, the meat was so tender it melted like butter in his mouth, the sauce was rich and indulging, the potatoes were fluffy and the carrots were sweet. 

It was everything it was supposed to be but with Danny’s twist, the subtle undertones of chocolate coating his mouth, the onions having melted into the sauce. The soda bread was hearty, dense and slightly crumbly, it brought back memories of playing with Mary outside and having a slice of buttered bread. The fact that Danny was capable of bringing memories from times he had almost forgotten was the biggest present he could ever give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this one to be soft and warm and happy, especially since the last one was not exactly the funniest of topics.


	6. Hotteok

**Hotteok**

Contrary to popular belief, there were things that surprised him: Kono telling him she wanted to become a cop had paralysed him with fear, because he knew how she’d be treated only because they were family. Steve offering him a position in Five-0 had left him speechless. Danny’s faith in Meka and him had rocked to his core. Steve pressing a soft peck on Danny’s lips as soon as they touched South Korean soil had had his (and everyone else's, really) eyes bulging out in surprise. Adam and Kono had been even more surprised and he still didn’t know how he felt about this, but she was happy, so that was a good start.

Therefore, in retrospect, seeing Danny in his kitchen one Saturday morning should not have been that much of a surprise.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” The younger man greeted, smiling at him. “Sit down, I just need to fry these.”

“What time is it?”

“8am.”

He blinked, his brain not having fully woken up yet. 8am. Danny was up and running and in his house at 8am. On a Sunday. Last time he checked Danny could not be bothered to wake up before eleven on a weekend unless it was for a case.

“Steve is rubbing off on you, Danny.” He finally concluded, taking a seat, pulling out a laugh from his friend.

“Yeah, tell me about it. Last time I woke up this early was when I was walking the beat.” He replied, setting a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee in front of him. “Drink.”

He did as told, he didn’t have the energy to argue with the blond. And a part of him wanted to be cared for, the way Malia… He felt fresh tears blur his vision and before he could rub his eyes, Danny was already there, hugging him close, letting him press his face against his stomach and ruining his shirt. But all Danny did was pet his hair.

He didn’t say anything. Not a single word. Not a single sound. He just… let his cry. And he didn’t know how much he needed that. To have someone hold him close and let him empty his heart. He had tried so hard to be strong, to not let them know how broken he was. He didn’t want to cry in front of his little cousin. Even less in front of his boss.

Danny hadn’t even given him the choice. Danny knew what would happen. Danny had wanted it to happen.

Once the tears stopped falling he pulled away, rubbing his eyes and drying his cheeks. 

“Are you feeling any better now?” He questioned, voice soft and patient. And he would feel like a child if he didn’t know that Danny would never treat him like that.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” He bent to kiss his head. “Food’s ready. Are you hungry?”

He wasn’t, but he knew he had to. He had promised Malia he would take care of himself. And he didn’t want Danny’s food to go bad. Not only because he knew it would be delicious, but because Danny had made it for  _ him _ . 

“I could eat.”

“Great!” He felt a kiss being pressed on his head before Danny stepped away. “I hope I’m making this right. I mean, I had Steve and Gracie try it and they said they were good, but you grew up eating them so…”

What on earth was he  _ making _ ? He stood up and walked up to him, his eyes widening at the dough balls on the counters.

“Hotteok?” 

“Is that how you pronounce it? Because let me tell you, babe, we kind of have murdered that one.” Danny joked. “You said it was one of you favourite things, right?”

He nodded, feeling a new wave of emotions crash into him. He could not remember the last time he had had homemade hotteok. Definitely before his whole family casted him out.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, giving him a one armed hug.

“Of course, Chin.” Danny kissed his cheek. “I told you, didn’t I? That I would always have your back. That most certainly includes this.” 

Chin nodded. But he had to ask. He would not be hindering Danny’s happiness. He was not.

“Is Steve okay with this?”

“Steve? With what?” While he didn’t look at him, totally focused on the pancakes frying on the stove, he sounded honestly confused.

“You being here with me.” He said. “I know you two spend the weekends together and I don’t want to…”

“Chin, just because Steve and I spend most of our time together it does not mean that he has all my time, ok?”

“But you two are together so I thought…”

Danny looked at him, arching an eyebrow. “Did you hit your head while sleeping?”

“Uh…” What now? “I distinctly remember him kissing you in Korea, Danny.”

Danny shrugged. “Yes, okay, he did.” He conceded. “But just because we have decided to go on a few dates over the last year it does not mean he’s the boss at me. Not at home, and if I say I’m coming to yours, I dare him to try and stop me. So as of now we are just going on occasional dates when we feel like it, but aside from sharing a bed instead of taking the sofa and a few kisses here and there, we are still the same as we were. ” He shook his head and well, he had not been expecting that. It’s true that they hadn’t acted any differently since Korea, but he had just chalked it up to them wanting to keep things professional at work, not that they were… Well, whatever they were, really. So long as they were happy. “Besides, he’s taking Grace to surf together today. And you and I, will be going to the farmers market and stock up this place.”

“Danny you don’t have to do that. You should go with them. I can take care of myself.”

That made him turn around and arched an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest. “Can you? Because seeing this, and I don’t mean to offend, I beg to differ.” He stared him down, ice blue eyes hard and while not judging, they certainly were not taking any excuse.

And he couldn’t say anything back, because dammit, he knew Danny was right. He knew that he was going from work to home and did nothing else, he barely had any food at home, he barely ate as a whole. Mostly pancakes when Steve pulled him out at night for pancakes, or when Kono or Danny came by with take out.

And, apparently, Danny had had enough of his pity party. But then again, it was already six months since Malia’s death and he knew he hadn't improved. At all. He hadn't wanted to.

So he sat down, silent, and waited for the food to be ready. It didn’t take long, barely five minutes and he felt his mouth water and his stomach rumble.

He was hungry.

For the first time in six months he was actually hungry.

He didn’t even wait until the first ones had cooled down some before he bit into it. Was his mouth on fire? Yes. Was it the best thing he had tasted in a very long time? Well, no, but that was because Danny’s Lasagna beat everything else, but it was a close second. A very close second.

The cinnamon sugar melting in his mouth, the pillowy dough, the crunch of the nuts.

“Are they good?” Danny asked and he looked anxious, like this was a matter of life and death for him. Which, given how much he said through food, it probably was.

“Danny, they are delicious.” He said, smiling at him. “Some of the best I’ve ever had.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, what did you fry them in. My mum’s were always greasier.” He pointed out as he reached for a second one.

“Oh, I mixed some ghee I had at home with vegetable oil. I know it’s not traditional but… Are you sure they are fine?”

“Danny, they are delicious. You think I’m going to complain about them not being so greasy? Besides, I can’t even make them.” He replied, finishing his second one. “What nuts did you use?”

“Macadamia and walnuts.” 

Chin nodded: the same nuts his mum used. He finished his coffee and smiled at him. “I’ll uh, go take a shower and then we can go to the market.”

“Okay.”

“And don’t even think of doing the dishes!” Danny chuckled, raising his arms.

* * *

Danny had made him buy everything: meat, fish, fruit, vegetable, grains. He could not remember the last time his kitchen had been so well-stocked. Even with Malia they didn’t cook much. And before he could object, Danny had given him a knife, a chopping board and some peppers.

“Start chopping. If all you feel like eating are hotteoks, we’ll make some savoury ones, too.”

“We?”

“Unless you plan on paying me for cooking, you are helping.” Danny grinned at him. 

Chin rolled his eyes at him, but did as told. 

And he had fun. 

He had a  _ lot _ of fun. 

He hadn’t spent a lot of time with Danny lately and he just realised how much he had missed it. He understood why Kono decided that cooking with Danny was fun, he moved in his kitchen like it was his own. He wondered if he had checked every single drawer and every single cupboard this morning. 

They made enough food to fill his whole freezer. He now had from tomato sauce, to curry, to bread, to more hotteoks and cooked vegetables he only had to defrost and stir fry.

It was hours later that the door rang and Steve, Kono and Grace were at his door, beers and cocoa puffs in their hands. His lips twitched when he realised that this was all Danny’s doing.

“You didn’t expect that all that food was for you, right? Your freezer is tiny, man.” Danny said, grinning, and moving to kiss both his Monkey on the head and a soft, quick kiss on Steve's lips. "Had fun?"

"Yeah Danno!" She replied before going to Chin and hugging him close. "Aloha Uncle Chin!"

"Aloha Gracie!" He picked her up and walked out to the lanai, the others following them out.

* * *

They had made different hotteoks: from pepper and glass noodles, to mozzarella, pulled pork and more traditional ones for dessert. And probably his Korean ancestors were rolling in their graves but really, they were delicious, and he was looking forward to eating some of the other food they had made before and that was waiting for him in the freezer.

And he knew Danno communicated his feelings and his love for others through food. Whenever he made Steve that stew he liked so much Steve would talk about it for a week straight and surprisingly, he would be more keen to listen to Danny so the fact that Danny learned how to do not only traditional but different varieties of hotteoks meant everything to him.

And it encouraged him to push forward and live again. For Malia. For Kono. For his ohana.

For himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was writing this this morning and while I was checking the recipe for Hotteoks and they looked so delicious, I ended up making some for the first time. And guys, they are already one of my favourite things. My mum and sister's, too. They are just the best cinnamon-y, sugar-y thing ever.


	7. Hawaiian Wedding Cake

**Wedding cake**

“Hi babe!” He hadn’t even set a foot inside the house that Danny was already kissing him, dropping a short peck on his lips before he slipped away to the kitchen again.

For someone who had been shot in the arm two days ago Danny was in a very good mood. Not that he was complaining, there was nothing he loved more than seeing Danno happy and warm, but he wondered what happened.

He went to take a shower to take the grime away and changed into sweatpants before he slid into the kitchen, taking a soda. It had become a rule early on after Danny moved in that if one of them was not allowed to have alcohol, the other wouldn’t, either.

He sat down on the stool and watched Danny pick up different papers. “This is not paperwork, is it?” Because for all that Danny complained that Steve didn’t know how how to rest when injured, he wasn’t that much better

“Of course not.” He rolled his eyes, sitting down next to him, linking his ankle with Steve’s. “Recipes.”

Steve took one of the papers, his eyes widening at it. “Hawaiian wedding cake? Danno?”

Danny sighed and smiled at him, all soft and warm edges, his eyes twinkling. “Amy came by this morning. Akila proposed to her last week. She wants… She wants me to make their wedding cake.” He confessed.

“That’s great, Danno!” He hugged him close, dropping kisses on his head. He knew how much he loved Amy and Billy, how he had made sure over and over that they had everything they needed after Meka was killed. “I am so happy for you, baby.”

“I just… I’m a bit worried it won’t be good enough for them.”

“Danno, you have yet to make something that doesn’t taste good. When is the wedding?” 

“October. They didn't want to wait and since it's going to be a small reception it shouldn't be too much trouble.”

Steve nodded. “Okay, so it’s still two months away. You’ve got time to perfect it for them.” He kissed his cheek. “So, should we go grocery shopping?”

“Nope Hele brought it home for me.” He pointed at the counter, filled with shredded coconut, flour, pineapple and more cream cheese thatn Steve had ever seen together. Do you think everyone would like to come tomorrow for a taste?”

“For free cake? We’ll be in trouble if we  _ don’t  _ invite them.”

“Alright then. We are hosting a potluck tomorrow. And tell Chin that if he comes near me with rabbit food, I'll serve him the neighbour's dog kibble.”

Steve laughed, nodding. “You got it, baby.”

* * *

Everyone had loved the cake, everyone had praised it, but they all thought something could be slightly better: a fluffier cake, more coconut, more frosting, more cinnamon.

It had been a bit overwhelming, but he knew they all meant well. 

It took the better part of a month and a half until he came up with one he was proud to let Amy taste and thank god she had loved it because he was starting to run out of ideas on what to change.

* * *

Danny sighed as he mixed the batter: he couldn’t believe he had been here for 6 years already, and officially 3 with Steve, where did time go?

He glanced at the photo Steve had put on the fridge, of the five of them at his birthday party a few months ago: he had never thought he would have this again. A full family. Not just the guy his kids went to hang out with for a few days months, but a partner who loved him despite his job, his tendency to always let his brain come up with the worst scenario possible. A partner whom he loved more than he had ever loved, including the woman he married. 

And he had three incredible children, even if one of them was not his by blood, he loved him so. In a way, it was thanks to Rachel that he had all of this now. Not because she was the mother of his children, but because it was her who dragged him five thousand miles away from his home and instead gave him the best partner he could have ever hoped for.

Steve was… He had never imagined that his partner would ever be someone like Steve, and really, judging how their work relationship started they probably shouldn’t be here. But Steve was so much more than that robot-like man he met 6 years ago. Really, that Steve had been nothing but a hardened shell molded by the Navy and the Steve inside that shell? He was the most loving, caring man he had ever seen, the way he took to looking after Gracie when he couldn’t, or how he had asked Rachel to have Charlie for longer so they could get to know him a bit better (and he didn’t really want to know  _ how _ he asked her, but he didn’t care much, whatever Steve had told her, she deserved)

Rachel and him were back to being on a rocky patch since Grace had found out that Rachel had always known about Charlie being his and decided that she wanted to live with Danny and Steve instead and both him and Steve were useless against her puppy eyes, so they had gone back to the judge who, knowing their previous history and, given Grace’s age, had decided to grant the change on Grace’s residence and visitation rights.

And she seemed so happy to be there with them. Which in all honesty, had worried him a bit, because him and Grace hadn’t lived together, not really, 4-5 days a month didn’t mean much, especially when it came to pet peeves and such, but the transition had been smooth, mostly because Grace spent most of her time in her room sulking like every other teenager did, but still came out to spend family time with them and play with her little brother when he was over.

He started working on the frosting, he had made so many of these over the past few weeks he could just do it without having to think much, but unlike when he made bread, he could let his thoughts float, nothing clouding his vision.

A part of him still was weary of weddings and marriages but it was mostly because his failed one would hang over him like a reminder that nothing was forever, that perhaps one day Steve too would find someone who was better suited for him, or he simply realised Danny was also a lot of work, and unlike him, not really worth the effort. 

No. No.

Steve loved him. And he had promised he’d try to not let his dark thoughts run free and mess with him.

He heard the soft, measured steps come down the stairs and seconds later Steve appeared into the kitchen, with only a pair of pants and scratching his head. “Morning, Danno.”

“Morning babe. How’d you sleep?”

“Fine. Missed you, though.” He muttered as he enveloped him in a hug. “What time did you get up?”

“Round 4.” He kissed his jaw. “I’ll take a nap while the cakes are cooling.”

“Okay. I’ll go for a quick swim, yeah? And then I’ll come cuddle you until we have to get ready.” He turned him around to kiss him. “It’s so nice to see you happy like this.”

“Like what?”

“Happy, relaxed. Knowing that I love you.” He whispered and that was a big difference from his relationship with Rachel, wasn’t it? Steve could read him like an open book. “You had a tone.” He whispered and Danny rolled his eyes at him, but still smiled. “Love you. I’ll be back in forty minutes or so.”

“No hurry, babe.”

* * *

When the timer went off he tested the cakes with a toothpick. Perfectly clean. He pulled them out of the oven and let them rest for a few minutes as he finished cleaning up. After ten minutes he carefully flipped the pans on the wire racks and left them there, cooling under the peaking Hawaiian sun. He put the tangy frosting in the fridge and headed back to bed, it was just five in the morning, so the kids would be in bed until ten at least and he really needed to sleep more, too. Good thing the wedding was in the evening.

Steve showered quickly when he came back, knowing better than to get into the bed covered in salt and gathered Danny near, the blond not even rousing a little bit. He pressed a kiss on his forehead before he settled down with his boyfriend in his arms: and maybe, one day, when Danny truly believed that he wasn’t going anywhere, he could call him his husband. 

Maybe. 

And even if Danny didn’t want to get married again, he’d still be there. It wasn’t a deal breaker for him. All he wanted was him and the kids, everything else was just extra stuff, but seeing him bake so many of those cakes, his smile bright every time he mixed the ingredients had gotten him thinking how great it would be to finally call him his husband instead of his partner.

* * *

The ceremony had been beautiful. It had just been a small gathering of people, barely twenty with them and the children. It had been, of course and much to Danny’s dismay, by the beach, but Amy had looked so happy and so radiant that he couldn’t even be a little bit mad about it. 

And god, the cake had been a hit. Everyone had scoffed it down and he had heard some people moan about wanting more. And that? That was best feeling in the whole fucking world, knowing everyone outside of his ohana had loved his cake. Even he liked it, despite the amount of pineapple in it. Steve had eaten both his and Charlie’s piece, not that his son didn’t like it, he simply had been more interested in playing with the other kids, so he already knew what he was going to be making for their anniversary. 

“Detective.” He looked up to see Amy’s mom standing right next to him.

“Mrs. Alana.” He said, standing up. “Is there anything I can help you with?” He questioned as he helped her sit down.

“No son, I just wanted to congratulate you on the cake. I admit I was a bit worried when they refused to ask a bakery, but yours was just as good.” She smiled at him. “And I wanted to thank you for taking the time to make it for them, I know you and your husband live very stressful lives, and I cannot imagine this having helped at all.”

“I was more than happy to help. And it did help me relax a bit. Cooking always does.” He smiled at her and then realised how she had described Steve. “And uh, he’s not my husband.”

She cocked her head to the side. “He’s not? I was sure you two were married. You very much act like it.”

“Yeah, we’ve been getting that ever since we met.” He chuckled, his eyes going to where Steve was dancing with their daughter.

“Then take it from an old woman, he’s your husband. You don’t need a piece of paper to know that.” She patted him on the knee. “Now, would you like to dance, dear.”

He laughed, standing up and helping her up. “Of course Mrs. Alana, but I must warn you, I was born with two left feet.”

“That just makes two of us, kiddo.” She laughed.

* * *

“Can I have a dance, too?” Amy asked when they finished dancing. 

She looked beautiful. Glowing. 

“Of course, sweetheart.” Her mother said, before going back to her new son-in-law.

Danny extended his hand to Amy, she took it with a watery smile. They danced in silence, circling the dance floor until the song finished and Amy decided she wanted some more cake: her father had high blood sugar and had not been allowed to have more than a spoonful. 

“Thank you for everything Danny. The cake is delicious.”

“I’m just glad you like it.” He replied, softly. “I’m pretty sure I’ve managed to make the team hate pineapple after so many tests.” He chuckled. 

“Who would have thought, huh? You actually managed to make two native Hawaiians hate the national fruit, good job.” She kissed her cheek. “It means a lot that you wanted to do it.”

“Of course, Amy. You are ohana, too.” He replied. “And you gave me a challenge, I always like those. Especially if I get to cook something new.”

“If you weren’t such a good cop, I’d say you got into the wrong line of work.” She joked. “I can’t bake to save my life, but you finally decide to put a ring on that man’s finger, you let me know and I’ll take you to the best wedding ring shop in Oahu, yeah?”

“What do you mean by a ring?”

“You know exactly what I mean.” She shook her head at him. “Didn’t Meka tell you, Danny? Let yourself be happy. Anyone who has seen the two of you together knows that he is your happiness.” She replied, pushing the cake towards him so he would take a bite, too.

And as he chewed on it, Steve looked up from where he was talking with some aunties and smiled at him, bright and happy and, perhaps, a tiny bit drunk, but that just made him more lovable, the way his eyes twinkled and his cheeks got rosier.

The cake suddenly tasted sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Just a sweet, fluffy one. Lot's of weddings lately in my fics.


	8. Gungo peas and rice

**Pigeon Peas and rice**

As soon as he woke up, he knew exactly what day it was. One of his three most hated days in the year. Steve brushed his floppy hair aside so he could press a kiss on his cheek. 

“Call me if you don’t want to be alone, alright?” Steve muttered.

“Okay.”

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He mumbled, pulling himself into a ball, feeling another kiss being pressed on his head. “Be careful, yeah?”

“Always, Danno.” Steve gently closed the door behind him.

* * *

It was three hours later that he managed to get out of bed and drag himself to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and eat something, and to his surprise (and it really shouldn’t have been one) there was a crispy malasada waiting for him, and the pot was already prepared.

Once the caffeine and sugar hit his body he felt much more awake, much better. It was still a crappy day, but the years going back made it more… bearable. And Steve being by his side helped, too. Helped _a lot_.

He showered and got dressed in jeans in a t-shirt, no need for slacks and button ups if he wasn’t going to work. He went back to the kitchen, finally feeling awake and clean. He started to put everything he needed onto the counter.

Parboiled rice, coconut milk, thyme, scallions, bonnet pepper, garlic, ginger, wholespice and gungo peas.

He stared at the last can in his hand: he only had those because of this dish.

It was a very easy, very delicious dish to make.

He started to measure the rice into the pot, his memory going back to when he first learnt how to make it.

_“No, D, you can't use normal rice! It has to be this one!" Grace yelled at him, frowning._

_"It's rice, Grace, what difference is it going to make?"_

_"Hell if I know, but my dad always used this one so you'll use it too, okay?" She put the spoon right on his face._

_"Jesus, fine, fine." He raised his hands, but was still grinning._

He felt tears gathering in his eyes and, for once, he didn't try to stop them.

He missed her so much. Everyday. As much as he loved Steve, the feeling he and Grace had, was impossible to replace. He had always thought he had had a crush on her when things with Rachel had gone sour, but the second he felt himself falling for Steve he had known that those feelings he had for Grace (and Kono, why lie) had been him trying to find some footing in his life. That she was still just her sister, the person he trusted the most with his life.

_"It's good!" He exclaimed._

_Which got him a hand swatting at the back of his head._

_"What do you 'it's good'? Of course it's good, you putz!"_

_"Sorry, sorry." He laughed, kissing her cheek. "Thanks G, I love it."_

He mixed everything in the pot and brought it up to a simmer and his legs gave out, sending him crashing to the floor, full sobs wrecking his body, hands clutching the scar on his side.

She would have been such a dotting auntie to his children. She was supposed to be Gracie's godmother, because he knew she would have treated like she was her own blood had something ever happened to him.

Instead his daughter ended up having her name, because it was the highest tribute he could think of.

* * *

“Danny not coming in today or what?” Lou questioned when he saw that the blond man was nowhere in the office. “I thought he had Friday free.”

“Danny doesn’t work on September 11th.” Kono said, her tone sharper than usual.

 _Ah_ , Lou thought. “Did he know someone who died in the towers?”

“Something like that.” She said before looking. “I don’t know the story, only Steve does, but something happened to him and his partner that day. I never asked. If he wants to tell us, he’ll tell us, if he doesn’t, well, it doesn’t take my sleep away.” She shrugged. 

Ever since their second year in the force Danny hadn’t come in on 9/11, it was how it was and she said, if Danny took the day off? He did more than enough extra hours to take it. And Steve had okayed it, so who was she to say anything?

Which was why it was a surprise when they saw him come in, shuffling his feet and with dark circles under his eyes and heading straight to Steve’s office.

That wasn’t as surprising. So they simply smiled at him when he raised his hand to greet them in a very un-Danny way.

“Hey baby, what are you doing here? You didn’t have to come in today.” Steve said, pushing the folder aside and smiling at his lover. “Everything ok?”

“Hm. Didn’t… I didn’t want to be alone. Can I stay here? I promise I won’t get in your way.”

“You are never in my way, Danno.” He stood up and went to him, kissing him sweetly on the lips. “Come sit with me, I’m sick and tired of paperwork.”

“That’s what happens when you let it sit around for a week, Steven.” He replied, wrapping Steve’s arm around him, holding his wrist. “I made lunch.” He said, pulling the bag he had brought and taking out two containers. “Oh great, I’m starving. What’d you make?”

“Gungo peas and rice.” He gave him the fork and his container.

“Jamaican?”

Danny nodded. “Grace’s father was Jamaican. She taught me how to do it.” He explained.

“Oh, baby…” He whispered, tightening his hug. Danno never talked about Grace, only that one time, but that was it. The last couple of times they had gone to New Jersey he had gone to her grave, but never brought Steve with him, and he had never asked.

He had never pushed, knowing that Danny would tell him more when he felt it was time, when he felt comfortable in doing so, and after so many times of Danny doing the same, could he not be just as respectful.

"I hope you like it."

"Danno, you made it. Of course I'll love it." He said, taking the offered food and opening the lid. "God, Danno, this smells so good." He praised, but really, his mouth was watering already.

"I'm glad, babe." He brought his legs up, cuddling even closer. "She taught me how to make it a few months into our partnership. It was her favourite dish." He told him. "It's one of my happiest memories of her and… and I need to…"

"To drown today in happy memories?" Steve completed. "I understand, baby. And you don't know how happy it makes me that you want to share something so special with me." He told him, kissing his head. "I would have loved to meet her."

Danny chuckled. "You would have loved her. She drove me up the wall. She was like you, minus all the SEALness, always charge first, think of consequences later." His lip quivered, news tears running down his cheeks and Steve knew that it was that attitude that brought her life to an abrupt end, suddenly understanding why Danno was always so adamant about waiting for back-up, to do things by the book.

And he swore to God himself that he would be more careful now that he knew, that he would make sure to not die on the job because he had been careless, he swore he would not be another name in the list of people who dDanny loved and left him for being careless.

He was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled for Sydney Tamiia and some websites her dad was Bahamian, some others said Jamaican, so I went with Jamaican mostly because that dish sounded delicious.


	9. Purple Sweet Potato Haupia Pie

**Purple Sweet Potato Haupia Pie**

He hadn’t seen Kono in over two weeks when he decided that enough was enough and that he was not having it: just because she was under investigation it did not mean she was supposed to shut herself off. 

No sir.

So he went to knock on his neighbour’s (Ms. Jung) and asked for a Purple Sweet Potato Haupia Pie. She was a professional baker and he could have asked her to make it for him, but then, where would the love be? Sure, she loved to bake, it was her job and her passion, but she didn’t know Kono, she didn’t _love_ her, and if Danny had learnt one thing from his Ma and his Nanas was if you were going to be cooking for someone else without love, you might as well serve ashes since that’s what it was going to taste like.

So yeah, he was going to make that pie. He had never cared much for pies but he had made haupia before because Steve _loved_ it. Not as much as he loved stew, but it was one of the few sweet treats he would ask him to make every now and then, and since Kono and Chin also loved he would just make so for them, too. It was one of those days when they were having lunch together at HQ and he had brought the white stuff for everyone that Kono said that her favourite dessert was Haupia pie, any variation, but that the best was purple sweet potato.

He had done only haupia. He had done chocolate. He had even made one with caramelised pineapple. And the crispy haupia pies from McDonald’s had become a staple for his Monkey a long time ago, even before Steve and him had become a thing. It was probably the first Hawaiian thing he ever made. Perhaps not, but it sounded about right.

Ah, who cared: the important thing was that he was making that cake for their rookie and that it was going to be delicious.

Once he had a list with everything he needed he headed out to the supermarket to get them. As he was loading the trolley he couldn’t forget Kono’s eyes in their last dinner together, almost a month ago. She had plastered a smile on her lips, but it didn’t reach her eyes. There had been nothing in her eyes save for soul-crushing madness. He had tried to wrap her in a hug but she had pulled away, avoiding his eyes, so he didn’t try again that night.

And the strange thing was that he seemed to be the only one she agreed to see: she completely blew off Chin’s concern about her new gang and had told Steve to get lost, that they weren’t ohana anymore. Steve had arrived at his apartment and almost crawled onto his lap as he told him what she had said. It had broken him to see Steve like that, Steve, who was always so strong and had a guilt complex the size of the island, who believed everything had happened because of him, not because some psycho was looking for revenge. It just spoke volumes how shaken Steve had been when he had let Danny see him like that, and they were approaching uncharted territory in their relationship, true, going to the point of no return, but he had never expected Steve to be so open about what he needed.

And just because she wasn’t in Five-0 at the moment they weren’t ohana anymore?

Like hell they weren’t. 

And he had been so angry at her as he held Steve, because how could she have said that to Steve of all people? Knowing his family history, knowing what his dad did to him? If she had told him that? Yeah, he wouldn’t have had that much of a problem with it, because he was still angry at the world, he still wanted to go back to Jersey, he wanted that little boy to be his and he wanted Grace next to him everyday. But he hadn’t spent a whole goddamn year listening to them and their ohana talk just for her to pull away when things didn’t go well.

He stabbed the sweet potatoes, anger welling up inside of his again. Goddammit Kono, what mess had she gotten herself into? Because it was clear that something was going on with her besides her hanging out with a bunch of dirty cops.

And she was going to tell him whether she wanted or not, he was done with playing nice.

He was still going to make her the cake, though. Those two things were unrelated.

* * *

Once the pastry was in the oven for a blind bake and the potatoes had cooled down enough that he couldn’t handle them without swearing up a storm he prepared the filling, dumping the purple filling in a bowl and mixing it with everything else and beating together by hand. Could he have used a stand mixer? Sure, he could have. Would he have an outlet for his anger? No, he would not.

When the timer went off he took the pastry out of the oven, removed the beans and filled with the smooth sweet potato filling, making sure it was perfectly smooth.

As the pie baked he started to clean everything, thinking back to their rookie: there was definitely something fishy going on. Kono respected the job too much to ever join a group of dirty cops. She respected Chin too much to ever do that. And really, she would never have told Steve they weren’t ohana out of her volition.

He knew what it was to be under investigation, he knew that. Right after Grace passed away he had been under investigation, suspended from the bench and the only reason they hadn’t suspended him all together was because he had a child coming.

So _he_ knew how she felt. Chin knew how she felt. Steve had been thrown into prison for god’s sake!

Danny shook his head, taking a big breath and moving to make the haupie, which didn’t take him longer than 10 minutes from start to finish. He saved some in a bowl for Steve.

Once the pie cooled down he texted Steve, telling him where he was going and that there was haupia in the fridge for him if he wanted some and that if he did come by, to wait for him and stay the night.

* * *

When Kono opened the door, he quickly stuck his foot between the door and the frame.

“Anyone home?” He questioned although he already knew the answer judging how glassy and red her eyes were.

“Danny…”

“No. That’s more than enough. We are talking.” He interrupted, pushing the door open with his free hand. “Go out back, lanai.” She looked like she was going to oppose, but one look at him and she nodded, heading towards the indicated area, and she looked like Grace did when she was sent to bed and she didn’t want to go.

He headed to the kitchen and took two plates, cutting some of the pie and going out to join her. He set them on the small table between them and sat down. He didn’t miss the way her eyes widened or how her bottom lip wobbled.

“You made me pie?” She questioned, her voice wet and small.

“Of course I made you pie, what are you talking about?” He grumbled, pushing her dish to her. “Eat. Then we talk.”

“Okay.”

* * *

The pie was really good, but that was barely surprising: everything Danny made was good. The sweet potato filling was smooth and somewhat fluffy, not a single lump to be found, the crust was perfectly baked and buttery, the haupia was excellent, as always, the little hint of rum coming through. It had been such a long time since she had had one: most places made it too sweet for her taste and when Danny found out he had cut down on the sweetness, specifically because it was her favourite dessert.

And if there was one thing she had been missing like crazy was spending time with Danny in the kitchen, learning new things, basic things, things she should probably already know, but Danny was always so patient with her, teasing and rolling his eyes at her, but that was just who he was: open, loud, caring, temperamental, angry.

Like right now. But he still made a cake.

And the fact that she had made it _for her_ made it taste even sweeter. But also more bitter, because she had tried to push them away, and although it had been hard she had managed to push both Chin and Steve away from her, but Danny had kept coming, not budging and inch whenever she said something bordering with ruthless, he simply looked at her, sighed and left, only to come back a few days later.

He had been gone for two weeks now, and while a part of her felt relieved, because that meant he would be safe, the other had felt sadness settle in her bones, because Danny was like another brother to her, someone who always had her back, but she had managed to drive him away too and now she was all alone with people she didn’t trust and who would kill her if they saw anything suspicious or she became a liability.

She felt new tears blur her vision as she ate and she was tired of crying and feeling alone in the world. She wondered how Chin had been able to push through, because it looked like an impossible task.

She started when Danny tapped on the table and slid his phone towards her.

_Bugs?_

A hiccup bubbled up from her chest: of course Danny would know something was up, he was their detective after all.

“No. I check every day.” She replied, shaking her head and wiping her eyes.

“Good.” Danny left his now empty dish next to her and turned to look at her, his blue eyes so full of compassion and love. He stood up and dragged the chair until he was sitting in front of her and took her hands in his. “Talk to me, babe. What the hell is going on?”

And she had half a mind on lying to him but she found herself unable to and with just a glance to those worried baby blues she ended up spilling everything about Fryer, Delano, Jack, Kaleo, Akina… Hoe Fryer made it very clear that if she didn’t cooperate she’d be going after them too. She told him everything, feeling like a dead weight was being lifted off her shoulder and, her heart.

“What the hell Kono? Why didn’t you come to us? We would have handled it together! Like a team!” He exclaimed, standing up.

“I didn’t… Steve had just been cleared, Chin just got his badge back, and I didn’t want HPD to take yours.” She explained, fingers twitching.

Danny sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Babe, I don’t have an HPD badge. When Steve was arrested, I never went back to HPD, never asked for another badge.”

“But…”

“There’s nothing for me there, Kono.” He said, gently. “I don’t belong in HPD. Never did, never will. Come here.”

And she fell into his arms, clutching at his shirt while he told her what they were going to do and knew that it didn’t matter if she opposed or not, he would still do it.

“I’m meeting with Steve tonight. I’ll tell him what’s going on and tomorrow we'll talk it over with Chin. I’ll make sure they don’t come around here, ok? We’ll get you a new phone and every 8-9 hours I want you to send me a message with an “ok” or a question mark and a time if you need to see me.” He told her, his hand running through her hair. “Delete the messages as soon as you’ve sent them. Sounds like a good plan?”

“Danny, you don’t have to worry, I know what I’m doing.” She mumbled.

“I know you do. And I trust you, you know that, it’s everyone else involved in this that I don’t trust.” He told her. “Everything will be alright, I promise.”

“I know. I’m sorry Danny. I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want to cause trouble for anyone.”

“Kono, do you even remember who Steve is? Whatever you do won’t be worse than him getting arrested and escaping prison.” He kissed her head. “Are they coming over later?”

“Yeah. If they ask I’ll say you just dropped by with the cake to see how I was doing but that you suspect nothing.”

“Good thinking, rookie.” He stood up and she followed, taking her dishes with her. “We are here for you, ok?”

She nodded before hugging him. “Thank you. Tell Chin and Steve I’m sorry. I meant nothing I told them.”

“I know you didn’t.” Well, he did _now_ but just the thought of reassuring Steve and Chin made up for any anger he had felt making the cake. “Be careful. Contact me if you need anything.”

“I know.” She kissed his cheek before he left.

When she turned around, closing the door behind her, she saw the rest of the pie: it had always been her favourite, but now it held so much more meaning, it meant there was someone out there looking out for her, that she had someone who would not let her go that easily.

She had still had her _ohana_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I have not gone on hiatus on any story, I just got kidnapped by Buzzfeed's Shane and Ryan and the newest story I'm working on so please forgive the crazy updating schedule.
> 
> I have never had sweet potato pie (purple or otherwise) and I don't think I ever will because sweet potatoes are not my thing, but I have made haupia before and it is just a simple taste of heaven. I usually put some lime zest on mine because in my family we love citrics, but I will be trying to make a chocolate haupia pie next.  
> And haupia is a jelly-like desserts made with just a little water (sometimes rum), coconut milk, sugar and cornstarch.


	10. Feta-stuffed meatballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for ElvinaPotter who wanted a continuation from the previous chapter and for LandonRichardson since she wasn't having such a good day.

**Feta-stuffed meatballs**

In the end, he hadn’t told Steve. They had a slow night in, just them cuddling on the sofa, some college game on the background and trading kisses and eating the haupia. He spent the whole day thinking on what to make for dinner and how to even breach the subject.

He had decided to go with one of his own favourite dishes: feta-stuffed chicken and turkey meatballs with tomato sauce. He wasn’t sure when it had become a staple in their dinners, but it had. He usually made it when they were celebrating something, like a hard case being finally closed or simply if there was a birthday coming up. 

It was a fairly relaxing dish to make if he had the time to make it without having to rush. It was a very free dish, he could change the seasoning as he wished because it just went well with almost everything.

He quickly finely diced up the onion and put them on a pan to caramelise, stirring occasionally so they wouldn’t burnt. Tonight was going to be such a mess, he knew it. Steve would try and go straight to beat the ever loving shit out of Fryer for using one of them as bait, and Chin would be close behind. Not that he didn’t want to punch him in the face, maybe shoot him in the knee for putting Kono through all of this without the help of her ohana and making her feel alone in the world, but someone needed to have a cool head and somehow, that fell on his shoulders now.

He hissed when he started to mix the ground meat with the egg, breadcrumbs, the caramalised onions and seasoning: he should have let it come to room temperature, it was numbing his fingers. 

Once he had the meat perfectly mixed and there were no streaks of breadcrumbs, he set aside and stirred the tomato sauce, he wanted it thick, but he didn’t want to burn it. Washing burnt pots was a nightmare and he already knew he would not be in the mood after the conversation that would happen later in the day.

As the tomato sauce kept gently bubbling away, he started to work on the meatballs. The feta cheese was out of the brine and slightly dry, he had the bowl of water for his hands right there, dish towel hanging from his waist apron, flour dish and the oil heating up in a pan and a tray to let the meatballs rest once cooked.

He was so focused on his work of carefully wrapping the cheese in the meat and making sure there were no holes that he didn’t hear the door open or the rattle of beer bottles. What he did feel was the soft kiss his pressed on his neck. 

“Hi, Danno.” Steve said. “You are making meatballs?” 

“No. I’m making sausages.” Danny deadpanned as he turned to kiss him on the cheek. “What time is Chin coming?”

“In an hour or so.” Steve pushed away from him to put the beer in the fridge. “Did everything with Kono go ok?” He questioned. They hadn’t talked about it because Danny had shaken his head when he had asked, and he knew that meant he was supposed to wait, but how much was he supposed to wait? Was Kono truly done with them? Was she ok? Had they forced her to join their gang?

“She’s fine. But babe, please, let’s wait for Chin, ok? I can’t…” He swallowed, not sure on how to put it into words. “I can’t do it twice.”

Steve nodded, gathering him into a hug, Danny simply pressing his elbows onto his aide to avoid dirtying him with messy, chickeny hands. Steve’s hugs were so nice he could just stay there for the rest of his life.

“Ok. I’m sorry, Danno. I’ll wait. Also, I think that meatball is burning.” He pointed out.

Danny shoved him away, cursing. “Motherfucker. Quit distracting me. Go be adorable somewhere else.” He shooed him away from the stove and Steve did as told and sat on the stool to watch him.

* * *

His Ma always complained about having to make meatballs because it was a very repetitive process but truth be told, he found it kind of energetic, because he had to shape them, fry them and take them out, it was a dish that kept him active and going, while not being as stressful as baking a wedding cake were a lot of things could go wrong.

“Hey, it’s me!” Chin yelled as he opened the door. They all had keys to each other’s houses, just in case something ever happened. “Oh, you are making feta meatballs?” He asked, leaving the coco puffs on the counter.

“Seriously, what is it with you two and asking that today? What else does it look like, huh?” He replied. “Go set the table, this is about done, just need to go in the oven once the bread is warm.”

“Alright, alright.” Chin chuckled, following Steve to the dining room and helping set the table. And while they did that, Danny sneaked to the entrance and took their car keys. It had been a rule early on in his house: all keys go to the bowl, it’s usually only his and Steve’s, but Kono and Chin had liked the idea and started doing it too, claiming that they were ohana, and that if they did it, they were also doing it. And so, he hid them in the one place they wouldn’t look: his jacket box.

Once they were out of the way, he locked the door and went back to the kitchen.

“How many times do I have to tell you people that you need to lock the doors?”

Steve rolled his eyes at him. “This is _Hawaii_ Danno! People don’t barge in houses just because.”

“Yeah well, I’m not taking my chances.” He shot back. “Someone come get the bread and the beers, the meatballs will be out in five minutes.”

“Sir, yes sir.”

* * *

Sometimes Danny thought that perhaps he didn’t feed his coworkers enough, because those two were almost swallowing their food without chewing, but hey, he’d take a compliment where he saw one. Especially today considering what he was about to tell them.

“Danno, you have to make these more often.” Steve said after swallowing. “They are soooo good.” Chin was nodding along, his cheeks stuffed.

“Hm. Or you could learn.” He pointed them out, sending both men in a fit of laughter. Well, there he had his answer.

“But you make them so much better than we ever could, Danno.” Steve said before drawing him near to plaster a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Mh-hm, you are welcome.”

He waited until he saw Chin had just finished his plate before talking.

“I went to see Kono yesterday. Talked with her.” He announced, slowly, waiting for Chin’s reaction.

He didn’t have to wait long.

The piece of bread he was using to scoop some of the sauce fell with a wet thud on the plate, tomato sauce splattering everywhere. Well, at least they hadn’t used the white tablecloths.

“What?” He looked up at him, eyes wide, filled with worry. “Is she okay? What did she say?” He stood up, the chair screeching loudly. 

“Hey, hey, sit down.” He said, pointing at the chair. “You too, Steven.” He wrapped a hand around his wrist to stop him from going anywhere.

“But…”

“Chin, there’s more to it. If you go there you could be putting her in danger.” He told him, his voice tight and serious.

W-what? Danny, what’s going on?”

“Sit first.” He patted the chair next to him instead, which he did, finally. Danny took a breath, there was no easy way to say that. “She’s undercover for Fryer. That’s why she’s hanging with those bastards. All those things she’s said to you, to _both_ of you” he emphasised, turning to Steve, holding his look for a few seconds. “Are just lies. She doesn’t mean any of those things, but she had to.”

“You said she’s working for Fryer?” Chin questioned him. 

“Yeah. Hey!” He exclaimed when Chin stood up again and stomped his way to the door. Well, yay him for knowing his ohana that well. “Chin, listen to me for a second!”

“No, you don’t understand, Delano was Fryer’s partner!”

“What?” He was what? Jesus, maybe he would get involved in killing Fryer.

“This is not… It’s personal Danny, we all know how that ends. Where are my keys!?” He demanded.

“Hidden. Come sit down. Let’s talk. You didn’t actually think I’d leave Kono without making sure she’s safe, right?”

That seemed to do it for him, because he stopped mid action, turning around to stare at him. “You… You did?”

“Of course I did, you putz!” Now he was getting angry at Chin, too. “Go sit down. You too.” He pointed at Steve, who had also gotten up and looked like he was reading to smash the door.

“If she’s in trouble…”

“She’s not.” He shook his head, herding them both back to the table. “Sit and calm down, I did not spend two hours making dinner for you two to throw up and waste my efforts for being too nervous and anxious when everything is under control.”

They both looked properly chastised. “Sorry, Danno.” Steve mumbled, kissing his cheek again.

“I’m sorry, too. I didn’t mean to raise my voice at you.”

“Oh Chin, please, I grew with raised voices all around me. Now. Kono and I have agreed that she will text me whenever she needs to talk and I’ll give her a time. And every 8h she’ll send me an ok to make sure nothing has happened. She’ll delete everything once sent. I’ll still go see her, but _I_ will be the only one, clear? The others know she's gotten rid of you two, it’ll be suspicious if you were to go back and visit her.”

Steve nodded: it was a solid plan for the moment, until they had more information.

“But why… Why did she accept?” Chin questioned, his voice small.

“Because she wanted to protect us. Fryer threatened her saying he would make us lose our jobs.” He wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a hug. “She’ll be okay Chin, she’s tough. And more importantly she has us, now. And she knows she has us, that we are in her corner for whatever she needs We’ll keep mum about us knowing, ok? Fryer won’t suspect a thing, and once we are done, if you want to punch him or kick him, he’s all yours. We do our job, we investigate, we compare notes, we make sure she is as safe as she can be.” 

“Sounds like a good plan.” Steve nodded.

“Yeah. I’m sorry about before. I just… I worry about her.” He apologised again.

“Of course you do, she’s your baby cousin.” Danny said, hugging him near. “Let’s finish dinner, then go home, rest, and we’ll talk more in depth tomorrow, ok?”

“Yeah, ok.”

The rest of the evening was quiet and subdued, but when Chin left he looked a lot more calm. Both Steve and Danny knew he would at least drive by Kono's once, but they understood, so they didn't say anything.

* * *

He was about to wash the dishes when Steve appeared out of nowhere and kissed his head, taking his left . “Leave those. I’ll do them tomorrow morning.” He whispered before he led him upstairs and undressed him, ushering him to bed, Danny just letting him do what he needed, so when Steve hugged him again, all Danny did was wiggle until he could rest his head on his shoulder. “Good job today, baby.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you yesterday.” He mumbled.

“That’s fine. You know I trust you the most.” Steve whispered in return. “You know that Kono will demand the meatballs once she’s back with us, right?” He questioned, his voice animated, trying to lift up the mood. “She won’t forget the fact that you made it without her around to eat them.”

Danny chuckled. “I’m looking forward to it.”

* * *

Two months later, his apartment was full with his ohana, his partner and his baby girl. Kono’s plate was stacked up high with meatballs and garlic bread on the side. He was happy that their celebratory dish could still be that and would not forever be the dish where he had told Steve and Chin that Kono was undercover before losing her.

It had been hard work and maybe they were back to being at odds with HPD, but they had their rookie back, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, by far, one of my recipes my siblings and my mum love the most. It's super straightforward and simple to make, but making the meatballs, is such a pain, I always end up with a crick on my neck, but they are so good I can't refuse to make it.
> 
> RECIPE (for 4-5p)
> 
> For the tomato sauce.
> 
> -400gr can of crushed tomato  
> -1 or 2 larges cloves of garlic.  
> -1 small onion.  
> -1/2 cup white wine  
> -Olive oil  
> -Salt
> 
> 1\. Crush the garlic with the blades of a knife. Heat up about 2tbsp of oil with the garlic. Makes sure it doesn't burn.  
> 2\. Finely chop the onion and poach for 1.5h (welcome to the wonderful world of Southern European cooking, where onions take forever to be done) until dark brown.  
> 3\. Halfway through deglaze with the wine and cover.  
> 4\. Once the onions are jammy add the tomato and let it reduce for 40-55 minutes until thick and then set aside.
> 
> For the meatballs.
> 
> -500gr ground chicken meat.  
> -500gr ground turkey meat.  
> -1 small onion  
> -1 large eggs  
> -Breadcrumbs  
> -Garlic powder (to taste)  
> -Salt and black pepper.  
> -Smoked paprika (tontaste)  
> -Cayenne pepper (optional)  
> -Feta cheese (if you cannfind it already cubbed and in brine, that's perfect, if not a regular block will sufice)  
> -AP flour
> 
> 1\. Use a mini chopper to chop the onion cook over hard heat for no more than 15min, until light golden brown.  
> 2\. Chop the feta into 1.5cm cubes or if already cubed, let it dry  
> 3\. Once it has cooled down some, mix everything together and set aside.  
> 4\. Put some vegetable oil in a pan (we are shallow frying, not deep frying) to heat up.  
> 5\. Wet your palms, scoop some of the meat, flatten and wrap it around the cheese.  
> 6\. Roll them in the flour, shake excess and fry on all sides until brown. Do not cook all the way through.  
> 7\. In an oven-safe tray put some tomato sauces in the bottom, lay the meatballs on top so they are evenly spread and top with the rest of the tomato sauce. If you have left over cheese, crumble it right on top. Bake at 220C for 10-15 minutes and serve hot.
> 
> I hope you guys make it and like it! Please tell me in the comments!!


	11. Milk cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Edith_Omori. I hope you like it!!

**Milk Cookies**

“Danno?” Charlie yelled as he shut the door behind him. His mom had just dropped him off to Danno’s and Steve’s place for his week with them and he needed to talk with his dad.

“Danno’s in the kitchen, kiddo!” Steve yelled from the garage. “Your sister is coming for dinner, he’s making the good lasagna!”

“Thank you Steve!” He yelled back.

“You are welcome!”

“I wasn’t aware we had deaf people in this house.” Danny said, coming around the corner and smiling at him, gathering him into a hug. “Everything alright, Squirrel?” Of course Danno would notice it right away. He always did.

“I… I need…” He swallowed, his mouth feeling like it was full of sand. “Can we make milk cookies?”

Danny blinked, but still nodded. Charlie and him had taken to baking milk cookies when his son needed time to ask for something, or tell him something that could upset him. They hadn’t made those in a good while, so whatever it was Danny he was big.

He just hoped it didn’t end with Charlie saying he was doing drugs or that wanted to join the Navy. The military as a whole, actually.

“Go get cleaned up first, c’mon.”

“Danno! I’m not a baby!” He whined, glaring at him.

Danny laughed before he messed up his hair. “Go.”

Charlie mumbled something under his breath but still dragged himself upstairs to his room to get changed and wash his hands. He knew it was a battle he’d lose anyways, so he was not going to even try it.

When he got back into the kitchen Danno wasn't there, but he heard him akd Steve laughing in the garage, so he started to set out the ingredients.

"You've already gotten started, huh?" He smiled at his dad, nodding.

"Well, you were in the garage flirting with Steve so…" He grinned cheekily and Danny was putting that blame solely on Steve's shoulders.

“I’ll remind you of that when you bring someone home.” Charlie glared at him, but much like Stella, the boy kind of failed at it, he was too much of a gentle soul, which was a miracle given how vicious Rachel and him could be.

"Can we make some with lemon?" 

"Of course, Squirrel." 

Unlike his sister and his dad, Charlie wasn't exactly a chatterbox, he was much more reserved, like his mother. But Danny loved his son just the way he was, even if sometimes getting words out of him was like pulling teeth.

"Do you remember the recipe?"

He grinned, nodding. “Of course Danno, we’ve been making these forever. Half a cup of butter, quarter of a cup white sugar, vanilla extract, 200gr condensed milk and one cup and a half flour.” He recited. But they had started making them when he was small and felt sick after the treatment so  _ of course _ he knew the recipe. 

Cooking was his and Danno’s thing, because Gracie could maybe boil an egg and some rice, just like Steve. They loved to eat, not so much to cook. Danno said she was just like mum. And he liked that it was his and Danno’s thing. Gracie and Danno had dancing together, Gracie and Steve had running, him and Steve had swimming and surfing, Steve and Danno were  _ married _ so they had a  _ lot  _ of things. 

“Do you want to dip some in chocolate and roll them on coconut?” Danno questioned as he started to pull the two items out of the cabinet, but they were his favourite, so of course he knew the answer.

The first time they made milk cookies Charlie had been fussy about wanting his dad’s attention on him not long after his release from the Hospital, so Danno had left what he was doing (probably work, and he would forever feel a bit guilty that maybe his dad was going through some important case, but neither dad or Steve ever talked about cases with them at home) and had brought him to the kitchen, and asked if he would like to make cookies.

And what kid says no to cookies? Not him, that was for sure.

So Danno had sat him on the counter after washing his hands and set all the ingredients out. He let him help measure everything and out in different, smaller bowls. He had even let him lick the spoon they used for the condensed milk (to do this day Danno said that was one of his biggest mistakes to date because Charlie had been up and running until midnight).

He put the bowl between his legs and let him help stir, asking him questions about everything: his favourite colour, animal, food, what his favourite subject was and why and if he liked Maths. Did he like to swim or did he prefer solid land under his feet? (He was sure he had been dismayed when he replied he loooooooooved to swim). What did he want to do when he grew up? (He was sure he saw Danno’s eyes water for a few seconds when he said he wanted to do what Danno did. Gracie had told him a lot of stories of her dad, who saved a lot of people everyday)

He remembered asking mum to make him cookies one time, but she simply bought him chocolate chip cookies. And they were not daddy’s cookies. And so, after lord knew how long of his crying and yelling that he wanted Danno’s cookies she had put him in the car and drove to Danno’s house, asking for the damn cookies. But dad had said he didn’t have any, but that if Charlie wanted to stay with him and Steve they could make some.

Ever since that day, milk cookies had become his favourite thing to make when he was feeling down or nervous.

“How was school today?” Danno asked as he started to temper the chocolate.

“It was alright. We have an English test next week, can you help me study?” He asked, leaning against his dad when he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Of course Charlie, you shouldn’t even ask.”

“Thanks dad!” He exclaimed, smiling at him.

“What about the test last week? Did you get your results yet?”

Charlie huffed, mixing the flour in. “Mr. Carrol said he “is almost done, don’t worry.” Should I try that next time with my assignment?”

Danny barked out a laugh: Charlie might be a quiet, kind kid, but he sure got his parents snark, much like his sister did. “Do not. I don’t need your mum biting my head off if you get suspended.”

He let out a dramatic sigh for effect. “Okay…”

“Thank you. Much appreciated.” Danny chuckled, messing his hair again.

Charlie swatted his hand away, asking himself if he could really tell Danno. He was so afraid he’d have a bad reaction and say he didn’t want to see him again, that he was a disgrace. All he wanted was for his dad to love him and not leave him behind.

He couldn’t lose another dad.

* * *

He was sitting on the table, nibbling on a chocolate and coconut cookie, Danny having gone downstairs to tell Steve to leave that “damn car” alone and go get cleaned up before Gracie got home.

“Because you stink, Steven!” Danny yelled down the stairs as he was coming back up. “Are they good, Squirrel?” He asked, coming back into the kitchen, picking up his mug of coffee.

“Yup! They are always good.” He leaned to his side to hug him. “Thank you for making them with me, Danno.”

“Of course, kiddo. You know I love cooking with you.” He kissed him on the head. “What’s wrong, Charlie? Did something happen at school?”

Of course Danno would know. Not because of the cookies, he probably had known the second he had yelled for  _ him _ instead of saying  _ hello _ like he usually did. Steve too, which was why he had stayed in the garage.

“Well… No, not exactly, it’s just…” He trailed off.

He couldn’t do it.

“Is it drugs? We can help you, baby, I’m not mad or…” Danno started, gripping his chin to look at him in the eye.

“Drugs? What? No!” He yelled, shaking his head violently. “It’s not drugs!”

“Oh. Ok. Then what is it? Charlie, I’m not going to get angry. I love you kiddo, no matter what, ok? Me, mum and Steve, we all love you and that’s not going to change.”

He nodded, still nibbling on his cookie, letting the familiar flavours and textures sooth him. Danno had never lied to him, not about loving him. He would never do that. He knew what his mum had done and while he appreciated the worry, he could not believe she had done that, which was why he was staying with his dad and Steve for a while.

“Even if I want to be a cheerleader?” He mumbled, moving his head so he didn’t have to look at him.

“What?” Danny said, quite obviously dumbfounded. “Charlie, did you think I’d be angry that you wanted to do cheer?” He shrugged, still not looking at his dad’s face. “Why? Did I… Did I ever say or do anything that made you think so?”

He shook his head. “People say… People say it’s only for girls and sissies and… You, you are…”

“What? I’m what, kiddo?”

“Well, like gruff and hairy and loud and, and…”

Danny sighed before flicking his nose. “Married to a  _ man _ so by a bigot's definition, I  _ am _ a sissy, a faggot and every other word they use. Jesus, Squirrel, I almost thought I’d have to lie to court for you.” He kissed his forehead next. “Charlie, if you want to do cheer then I’ll be more than happy to drive you to competitions and practice just like I drove your sister. And if you had said that you wanted to join the football team that would be more than alright, too.” He smiled at the tears in his son’s eyes. “Oh kiddo, come here” And Charlie just fell in his arms, clutching his shirt. “We just want you to be happy, Charlie, and if cheer makes you happy then I'm _elated_ that you found something that gives you joy.”

He should have known. 

He should have known Danno would not disappoint him. That he would not reject him and tell him to get lost, but that he wouldn't care. Sure, Danno and Steve didn't _look_ gay as most people imagined gay people were (and technically, neither were gay anyways) but they still had married another man, they still had told everyone to shut it and let them live their lives as they wanted, loving who _they_ wanted to love (ok, so Danno didn't perhaps use those exact words, but he knew his mum would know he had repeated those exact words somehow and get in trouble)

“I love you, Danno.”

“I love you, too, kiddo.” His dad whispered, petting his hair. “Don’t ever think I’d be mad for something like this, ok? Steve and I, we love you, cheer or no cheer. And I don't _ever_ want to hear you use that word, ok?”

“Ok. I’m sorry.”

He was sure his dad rolled his eyes, but Danno hated it when they apologised for stupid things. He reached out to the table and stole another cookie, munching it, still hugging Danno.

They really were the best cookies in the world. They were the proof that Danno loved him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to do one with Charlie, and it seemed even better to do it from Charlie's pov rather than Danny's as most of the others are.


	12. Baked ziti

**Baked ziti**

Nahele pushed the door open and he was hit by two things: Bon Jovi and the smell of garlic and onions in a pan.

“Hi, Danno! I’m back!” He hollered, no need to ask who was at home. There were only three people he knew that could cook: Kamekona, Flippa and Danny. Since he knew Steve wasn’t there yet, there was only one option.

“Nahele! Hi!” He heard back at the same time Grace’s head poked from the door, smiling at him.

“Hele! Come help us!” She said, beckoning him inside the kitchen with her hand.

“Us? I have never even seen you near a stove!” He replied, smirking at her when his  _ little sister _ stuck her tongue at him.

He smiled and went there, almost moaning at how well it smelled. He kissed her cheek and walked up to Danny, who was chopping mushrooms on the isle.

“Hey, how was work?” He asked, smiling at the young man.

“It was good, lotsa people.” He replied, washing his hands. “Kame wants everyone to come over so you can try his new dish.”

“What is it this time?”  _ Please not ice cream again. _

“Not too sure, to be honest. What do you want me to do?” He questioned, wiping his hands dry on the towel hanging from Danny’s side.

“Do you remember how to make white sauce?” 

“A 100gr of flour, a 100gr of butter and 1l of milk.” The boy chanted and when he received an approving nod, he went to the stove, standing next to the girl that was, for all intents and purposes, his sister.

When Steve had decided to become Nahele’s legal guardian and bring him into his home, the boy had thought all the food they ate was made by Steve, which had only increased his admiration for the man. So imagine his surprise when he came into the kitchen on a Sunday morning to find Danny cooking enough for a battalion, the whole kitchen covered in pots and pans and utensils he  _ knew _ Steve didn’t have because he had never seen them before. It had been that day that he learnt that Steve did not, in fact, cook any of the delicious food but that it was his partner who made sure they were well fed and that he came once every two weeks to cook for them. The third time around, he had asked Danny to teach him some of the basics, eager to help where he could.

And now it was their thing: every two weeks, when Danny didn’t have Grace and Charlie over, he would come Saturday morning, usually around the same Steve left to do his thing and start cooking, Nahele joining him after an hour or so. They would spend the whole morning cooking and he treasured his time with the man, because Steve might have been the one to save him, but Danny had been as much of a constant presence by his side as the brunette.

Steve was the dad who made sure he didn’t stray.

Danny was the dad to go to when life got confusing. 

And he was a dad to everyone who needed it. He had taken him to visit two kids who lost their parents about five year ago, Travis and Jake. They became fast friends after that. They also came for dinner once a month, usually when Sara and Charlie and Grace were also there. From what he had gathered he was still in contact with all the children that he had come across since Five-0 became a thing.

On those days Steve came back about two hours later after he left, had a shower and hung out with them in the kitchen with them, the same way Grace and Charlie would do because they were vetoed of helping in the kitchen. Well, not Charlie, but Danny didn’t want him near the stoves or sharp knives just yet.

“What are we making? Lasagna?” 

“With mushrooms? C’mon kiddo, I’ve taught you better than that.” He grinned at him. 

Nahele thought long and hard but Danny cooked so much it was hard to remember what was what. But there was that one that Danno always made when someone did something great and… and he passed his… driver’s test…

“Ziti?”

“Bingo! I heard someone got his license today, don’t you think that deserves ziti?” 

“But-but I’m not… I’m not yo…”

Danny cut him off with his hand, slicing through the air. “If you are about to say you are not my kid, Nahele, we are going to have words. The big kind of words.”

He swallowed, a wave of emotion crashing over him, trying not to spill any tears, because no one had ever referred to him as his kid. Not with so much love and care. Not even his dad.

Grace slipped out of the kitchen when the front door opened, shushed voices carrying inside and then walking past the kitchen without stopping, continuing their journey until they had settled in the living room.

“But… ziti?” He questioned, still having a hard time understanding what Danny was saying. 

Ziti was such an important dish for the Williams-McGarrett household. He  _ knew _ Danno only made it for family. For his children. For his boyfriend. He was neither. He was… he was just their  _ foster _ . They didn’t have to include him like that. He wasn’t family. Not like they were. It didn’t matter what Danno said,  _ he wasn’t. _

Danny eyed the teen before he sighed, lowering the hob where the tomato sauce was simmering down and taking Nahele’s wooden spoon, taking the bechamel saucepan off the heat.

“Nahele, you are family. Ok. You are our kid.” He said, taking the boy's chin between his fingers. “Listen to me, when Steve and I took you in? That was forever. Or until you decided to leave, but we are not kicking you out when you turn eighteen. Or after. We love you, kiddo.” He told him, smiling.

Nahele couldn’t keep the tears inside anymore. Before Danny couldn’t say anything else, he hugged him, tucking his face on his neck. He shuddered when Danny ran his hands through his hair, the same motion he had seen him do with Charlie after a nightmare.

“I-I love you, too.”

“We know, Hele, we know.” He kissed his head and patted him on the back. “Go wash your face, c’mon, this bechamel is not going to make itself.

He let out a wet laugh before nodding and letting Danny go.

* * *

When he went back down, Steve was in the kitchen, sitting by the table and munching on what looked like fries, Charlie was watching TV and Grace was on her phone on the lanai. 

“Everything okay, Hele?” The taller man asked when he came in.

“Yeah!” He grinned at him and they both knew Danny had told him, but that was alright. They were his dads, they weren’t supposed to have secrets between them.

“Good.” He didn’t add anything else, so he took his place next to Danny, who was stirring the bechamel.

“Alright then, you keep doing that, then.”

* * *

Steve left after some time, because as much as he loved to watch Danny cook, Charlie still needed to have someone keeping an eye on him. And to be honest, Nahele liked cooking with Danny without someone else around.

It was  _ their _ thing.

They would talk, Danny would ask about his day at work, at schools, about his friends. Sometimes, if Danny was teaching him how to make bread or something that needed a long simmering time, he would help him with his English and maths homework. If it was science Steve would sit down with him while they waited, Danny making one snack or another.

“Hey Danno?”

“Hm?”

“Who taught you how to cook? Your mum?”

He didn’t reply immediately, obviously thinking about it. He wondered if his mum would have taught him to cook. He didn’t remember her that much, just random memories that came up sometimes. He doubted his father knew how to even boil rice.

Murdering? Yes.

Cooking? Not so much.

“She taught some stuff, but a lot of it comes from other people. My partner back in NPD, my neighbours, Chin, Kono, Steve… I learnt a bit from everyone, and then turned into my food. This is what cooking is about, kiddo.”

“Turning… food?”

Danny looked affronted for a second. “It sounds disgusting when you say that. No. Turning food you learn into your own food. Steve’s grandma never put chocolate in her Guinness Stew. Chin’s mum never put cheese in her hotteok. Replicating a dish is like copying someone else’s work, it doesn’t have  _ your _ soul and love in it, it has theirs. You have to make it yours.”

“Okay…?” Sometimes Danno went on some weird tangents that were a bit hard to follow. Making food your own? How did you even do that? By adding some chocolate and some cheese? That didn’t sound right.

“We make food for those we love and care about, don’t we? We want to make it special for them. So we make some changes that will make those things they already like better and will remind them of us. Cooking is everything but still, Nahele, it grows and evolves every time someone decides to make it."

He nodded, now fully understanding: it wasn’t about the food, it was about who you made it for. And he wanted that, he wanted that with all of them.

“Can I… make dinner for everyone next time?” He asked, carefully, not looking at him.

“Of course, Nahele. Just text us what you need us to get, yeah?”

“Yeah! Thank you, Danno!” He smiled at him, loving the way Danny reached up and messed his hair.

He didn’t know he would make, but it was going to be something they all liked, and he would make sure that they all loved it, to include stuff they all liked so that it would be special for all of them, something that they could eat to celebrate something, like the ziti, or even better yet, something that didn’t hold a special meaning because he got to make it often.

Like a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to at first, but Nahele needed a chapter too!!


	13. Miso soup with tofu over rice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes to Horndog333! I hope you like it!!

**Miso soup with tofu over rice.**

Danny started when Steve smoothed his frown away, not having heard him come down to the grill after going inside to get more beers.

“You ok, Danno?”

He gave him a smile before nodding. “Yeah. It’s Adam. Don’t you think he looks sick?”

“Adam?” Steve turned to look at the man, but he looked normal to him. “I think you are just worrying for the sake of worrying. He had a cold, Danno. That’s it. When are the kids getting here?” The blond rolled his eyes at the change of topic, but left Adam being sick alone. For now.

“Any minute now. Grace said they were leaving Rachel’s about 15 minutes ago. What about the Grovers?”

“Same.” He glanced at Tani, Junior and Adam and seeing how they were all chatting, he wrapped his arms around Danny and gave him a kiss. “Happy New Year, Danno.”

“You are a few hours late, babe.” He nipped at his jaw, grinning. “But yeah, it is a happy new year. Let’s make sure it stays this way, yeah?”

“Yeah, Danno.”

“Danno! Uncle Steve!” Charlie came racing down the stairs and threw himself onto his father’s arms. “Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year!” Grace yelled from the kitchen, waving at them before going back inside, probably to get them drinks.

They had decided to have a cookout in their lanai, everyone coming in. Even Noelani and Duke and his wife would come by. It was the kids (Tani and Junior, that is, not his own kids) first New Year’s celebration with the team, and Steve had wanted to make sure they would love it. 

Goof.

* * *

Adam sighed when he finally sat down at one of the chairs someone had dragged out. He should have stayed home, but he had been feeling well enough and decided that he was not going to be spending his first New Year’s Eve as a divorced man alone, so he had popped two pills and went to the Williams-McGarrett residence.

It had felt like it would be too close to when he was spiraling out of control and he did not want that to be how he started the new year. He wanted to be surrounded by friends and family.

And he had been fine. He had been fine until the Hawaiian sun had decided to make itself known. And on a normal day it would not have been much of an issue. Or at all. But now… now, now that his stomach was full of fantastic food, he felt heavy, like he couldn’t move, and worse of all, he felt like he was being burnt alive and he didn’t know what to do, because if he told someone he would have to listen to Danny and Renee rant at him for days and Grace and Tani would purse their lips at him, Noelani would go off on a tangent on the importance of medicine, and Lou would make him that god-awful chicken soup like last time… Yeah. 

He most definitely did not want any of that happening.

Maybe he should go inside… Yeah, inside was good.

* * *

He never got off the chair.

* * *

They were saying goodbye to everyone until it was just them and Tani and Junior, who refused to leave until the kitchen was clean.

“Hey babe, have you seen Adam?” Danny questioned as he headed to the bathroom; he ended up going into the water with Charlie after lunch and he wanted to get the salt off his body as soon as possible.

Steve frowned: when was the last time he had seen Adam. When he was heading for the chairs by the shadow. He most definitely had not left with everyone.

“Shit. I think he’s still outside.” He said, flinging the doors to the lanai open. He didn’t need to look behind him to know his partner and the kids were behind him.

They all came to a stop the second they got to him: he was completely slumping on the chair, his body leaning over and only still  _ on _ the chair because of the armrests.

“Fuck.” Danny carefully propped him back up, his hand going straight to his forehead. “He’s burning!” He exclaimed. “Steve, why don’t you get him inside, in the guest room?”

“Yeah, of course.” Steve hated himself a big right now, because Adam really was sick and he had told Danny to stop worrying, that Adam was fine and he clearly had been wrong. When would he  _ learn _ he had to listen to Danny when it was about people? Fuck.

“Thanks, babe.” They followed him inside and Danny slipped into his fatherly mode without even thinking. “Tani, go to the pharmacy and bring back ibuprofens and then go to some store and bring oranges, apple juice and apple cider vinegar. Junes, go to his place and brings back some of his clothes. Sweatpants, no jeans.”

“Okay, Danny.”

“Yes sir.”

“Do  _ not  _ call me sir.” He groused before making it up the stairs.

Steve was closing the door behind him when he got there.

"Hey, you ok, babe? Are you sick too?" Danny whispered when he saw the haunted look in his eyes, his hand going straight for his forehead.

"No, I’m fine, I promise.” Steve replied, taking the hand pressed against him and kissing his knuckles. “It's just… I told you not to worry. And now he's like this because of me." He replied, running a hand down his face. “I’m sorry, Danno.”

The cop smiled at his partner and his sweet demeanor and guilt, even if it was misplaced. 

“C’mon babe, when have I ever listened to you if I thought you were wrong?” He questioned. “You might have said that, but you were just trying to ease my worrying. And I love you for that. If I had really thought Adam was that sick, I would have gone there by myself, ok?”

Steve smiled, still a little unsure, but it was there. “Ok. Do you need help with anything?”

“The kids got it covered. I’ll go take a quick shower."

"Ok. I'll finish the dishes then." He gave him a soft peck before going downstairs

* * *

Adam woke up when someone shocked his shoulder, gently.

“Wha…? Where…?” He looked around the room, not recognising it. All he could tell it was dark outside, but he felt safe.

“Hey, hey. It’s me, Danny.” The blond spoke in soft tones, helping him sit up. “How are you feeling?”

“D-Danny?” He questioned, rubbing his eyes. “Where am I?”

“Our guest room. What’s the last thing you remember?”

Adam frowned, his brain was foggy and just thinking was taking a lot of time and he hated it, he was not used to being sick and even less so, of having someone taking care of him. “I was full and went to sit…” He started, but he couldn’t remember anything else. Did he somehow walk to the guest room for a nap without realising? It sounded a bit unreal, but it could have been, he honestly couldn’t remember.

“You passed out on the chair, Adam. Why would you come here if you were running a fever?” Danny asked, and even sick and half asleep, Adam could hear the disapproving in his voice. 

“Didn’t… didn’t want to be alone.” He replied, feeling his eyes close again.

“Adam…” Danny whispered before gently gathering him in a hug, one hand running up and down his spine. “You should have told us. Gave us a scare.”

“Sorry. Did-n’t want to be a bother.”

Danny let out a deep sigh, pressing a kiss on his head. “You’ll never be a bother, ok? We are ohana, we are here for you. All of us.”

“I…”

“Don’t apologise, just don’t do it again.” Danny let him go to give him a once over, his nose scrunching at his state. “C’mon, I’ll help you get changed. You can’t spend the night in jeans and a shirt-” He sighed, hands going straight to Adam’s button up, popping the first button.

“Danny, I can do it!” He said, his voice a bit high-pitched as he tried to swat Danny’s hands.

The older man simply rolled his eyes. “Stop. Moving. Can’t keep your eyes open and you are going to change clothes? Yeah, right.”

“But…” He did stop fighting, letting Danny remove his shirt, but he wasn’t cooperating as much as he could have. What if he was causing Danny trouble.

“But what, Adam?” Danny sighed, pushing the shirt down his arms.

“Won’t Steve… think there’s something between us? I don’t want you to fight because of me, Danny.” He replied, not looking at him.

Danny snorted at that, tapping the side of his head, making Adam look up at him. “Who do you think carried you upstairs? It sure as hell wasn’t me.” He said, rolling his eyes. “Steve would never think I’m cheating on him, ok? Especially not with you. Because let me tell you man, I love you, I do, but between you and my hunk of a SEAL boyfriend… Yeah, you are kinda losing there, pal. Hips up.” 

He wasn’t sure whether he should feel relieved or insulted. 

He settled on a mix of the two.

He didn’t see Steve leaning against the door, amused eyes watching him. Danny stood up and stretched, groaning. 

“You’ve got water, juice and pills next to you, we are going to bed, if you feel like eating anything, you know where the kitchen is, help yourself.” He told him.

“Ok… Thank you, Danny.” He said, burrowing into the covers. “Good night.”

“Good night.” The door closed softly behind him, drowning the light and the sound.

As the darkness overtook him, he wondered how it would have felt to have Danny as his dad. Or as his older brother, growing up. 

* * *

“Hey, Danno.” Steve said, rolling onto his side to snuggle with his partner, one arm coming around Danny’s chest and intertwining their fingers together.

“Hm?” He dropped a couple of kisses on their fingers, feeling him melt behind his back: it always surprised him how much Steve loved simply and soft gestures like that.

“Thank you for knowing I know you’d never cheat on me.” He pressed a kiss on the back of his neck. “Your trust meant everything to me.”

“So does yours, babe. I love you.”

“I love you too. Do you need anything else for tomorrow?”

“Hm?” Sleep was pulling him under fast, his brain taking longer to understand. “Tomorrow?”

“To take care of Adam. Make his favourite food. Do you have everything?” Even half asleep, he couldn’t help but smile at Steve’s understanding and acceptance of his need to take care of the people he loved, of communicating his love via food.

“Yeah… I do. Good night, babe.”

“Good night, Danno.” He whispered, kissing his neck again, not knowing what he had done to deserve a man so good, so caring. Maybe someone else would have looked at Danny and Adam and think Danny was cheating on him, but not him: he knew Danno liked taking care of his ohana, and Adam was like his brother. He  _ was _ his brother, through and through. 

Danny loved him: heart, soul and body.

And as Danny said, Adam really had nothing to do against him in that last department, he thought smugly before sleep claimed him, his hold tightening around Danny.

* * *

Danny stretched on the bed, Steve long gone to go run or swim or whatever it was that his body demanded to do that morning. And judging by the lack of a furry canine next to him, Eddie had gone with him.

He waddled into the shower, feeling ten times better and more awake when he got out. He got dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt: all he needed to do today was make lunch.

On his way down to get his precious coffee he checked on Adam, and he was glad to notice his fever had gone down a lot during the night. The drinks and the pills were gone, so he guessed he would still be out for a good while.

Adam had told him a few years ago that the maids that took care of him and Michael would always give them miso soup with tofu over a bed of rice when they caught a cold. So of course that was what he was going to make him.

It was a fairly light dish, and he knew Steve and the kids would be hungry with only that, so would he himself, so he called Steve to get him some pork cutlets to make some katsudon bowls for them.

“Hey kid, you and Junes coming over for lunch?”

_ “What are you making?” _

“Miso soup for Adam and katsudon for us.”

_ “Oh, I want soup too!” I’m still stuffed from yesterday.” _ She replied, Junior saying something in the back.  _ “Junes says he wants both but less tofu on his soup.” _

Danny chuckled as he looked for onions in the fridge. “Tell  _ Junes _ I’m not a catering service.”

He heard her exactly do that, if slightly muffled.  _ “He says you’d make a killing if you were.” _

“Much appreciated. Bring desserts if you want anything, we only have fruit.”

_ “Kay! How’s Adam doing?” _

“His temperature has gone down, but he’s still out like a light. I guess he’ll wake up right for lunch.” He replied, turning the coffee machine on. 

_ “Good! We’ll see you at lunch!” _

* * *

He was sitting at the table, sipping on his coffee when Steve came back.

“Good morning, baby.” Danny tilted his head back, his way of asking for a kiss without words, which still complied right away. “I thought we were having soup?”

“Yeah, but I thought we would still be hungry with just soup. Especially you after running that much. The kids are coming over for lunch.” He said, nuzzling his neck when Steve sat down next to him: there was something about Steve coming home, sweaty and relaxed that always got him going.

“Which ones?” His hand settled on the back of his neck, letting Danny do as he pleased.

“Tani and Junes. Gracie and Charlie are coming over after lunch.”

“Good. Means we’ll have a full house. Maybe we can make poke for dinner?” He asked.

“Of course babe. Whatever you want.” He pressed another kiss on his lips. “How about you go shower, I make a list for you, and you can go buy everything we’ll need, huh?” He didn’t need to ask why Steve wanted poke, there was something about the chaotic way his kids liked to build their bowls that made Steve smile and shine like he rarely did.

“Sounds like a plan. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Adam?”

“He’s still sleeping, but his temperature seemed to have gone down.” He replied. 

* * *

When Adam woke up it was to a pasty mouth and the smells of his childhood permeating the air. He groaned and stretched. There were voices coming from downstairs, too. What time was it?

He washed his face and then went downstairs, Steve and Danny greeting him in the kitchen.

“Well, good morning sleeping… not-so-much-of-a-beauty.” Danny chuckled. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’ve been better, but much better than yesterday, that’s for sure.” He sat down next to Steve who patted him on the back.

“Good. Here, drink this.” danny set, setting a glass of apple juice in front of him before turning away to the stove.

“What are you making?” He questioned.

“Miso soup with tofu. You said you used to have this when you were sick, right?” He questioned, arching an eyebrow.

“Yeah but, you didn’t have to…”

“Oh, shush it Adam.” The blond replied, pointing at him with the wooden spoon. His eyes shifted to Steve when he whispered  _ Ohhh… You got spooned! _ “You too, Steven. You finish that apple juice, you finish that beer and you both are feeling fine, go set the table. Tani and Junior must be about to arrive.”

“They are coming, too?” Adam questioned and Steve could swear that if he was a dog, his ears and tail would be perked up in attention.

“Yeah. Gracie and Charlie will come in the afternoon, if you want to stay.” Steve replied before he downed the rest of his beer and walked up to kiss Danno on the head.

Adam couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been to have those two as his parents: his father was rarely around and his mother wasn’t exactly the… most affectionate mother out there. He tried to remember if he ever saw them kiss, and he couldn’t say he had ever seen it.

“How hungry are you?” He startled when Danny talked to him.

“Not much. Why?”

“I’m making Katsudon too, just in case you wanted some too.” Danny replied as he walked up to him, pressing a hand on his forehead. “Still down. Good.”

His dad definitely never checked his temperature. Or made him food, for that matter. It was always the maids who took care of him and Michael. 

Danny was about to go back to the stove when he grabbed his wrist, holding it tightly.

“Thank you. You really didn’t have to make me miso soup.” He said, not looking at him, because he knew that if he did, he would tear up.

He heard Danny sigh and then two arms go around him. “I might not have had to, but I wanted to. What kind of brother would I be otherwise, hm? You took care of me, I take care of you, that’s how it goes. And honestly,” he pushed away to grin at him. “As comfort food goes? Miso soup is probably the easiest one. Steve’s takes about 3 hours to make.”

He was about to say something else when the door opened and Tani and Junior came inside, making a beeline for him.

“Hey! How are you feeling?” Tani questioned, wrapping him in a hug. “You scared us yesterday.” She glared at him and it was a bit startling to see Danny in her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would be…”

“Exactly, you didn’t think.” Steve said from behind him as he came to rest next to Danny, who was nodding along and wow he really did mess up if those two were agreeing on it without an argument. “Next time just tell us you are not feeling well, instead of deciding to pass out in our lanai, yeah?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, smiling at them.

“Good, then everyone grab your food and go sit down.” Danny said as he started handing out bowls.

* * *

The soup had been exactly how he remembered it: comforting, warm, _nostalgic_ , even. But the feelings… The feelings were new. He had never had it amidst noise and chaos, of hands flying around and eyerolls that could almost be heard, of inside jokes and soft kisses exchanged. 

Of having brother/father figures taking care of him, of having noise little siblings. Of being surrounded by family, by people that loved and cared about him and that he loved and cared about. It was an amazing feeling, and he hoped nothing would ever take it away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We needed some more Danny and Adam being brother, and what better way that do it with a sick Adam?


	14. Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for ElvinaPotter, for suggesting something with Grace!
> 
> For reference, the flashbacks are set in S1. S2 at the latest

**Pizza**

Grace Williams, unlike her little brother, did not inherit here dad’s ease and skills in the kitchen department. She did, however, live in New Jersey for 8 years, and if there was one thing her dad was absolutely right on was this: there was no one who did good slices in Hawaii. They were edible, sure, but not as good as Mario’s.

Or Danno’s.

Which was why seeing the counter covered in bowls filled with toppings, some more to be cut, made her heart sing: because when Danno made pizza it meant he was happy. That he had been happy, for a long time. Not that she had to ask herself why that was, not when Steve and Charlie were playing outside. Like they were everyday. Like they had been for the past two years.

“Can I help, Danno?” She asked. Pizza was the only thing she was allowed to help with, and it wasn’t even in making the dough or the sauce, she was only allowed to construct them. But considering last time she burnt the sauce, she could not be mad.

Hele was still teasing her about it.

“Of course Monkey. Go get changed and wash your hands, please.”

“Yeah, yeah… Hi, Charlie, hi Papa! I’m back!” She yelled, waving at Steve and her brother, who turned to wave at her too.

* * *

_ “Danno, can we make pizza today? Like you made in Jersey?” She questioned, standing on her dad’s bed. Sofa. Sofa-bed. It was thin and had hard pieces that dug on her feet. How did Danno sleep on this? _

_ “Oh. Sorry, Monkey, I don’t have the right flour here. Maybe next time?” Except Danno had said that before, and they never made pizza. Maybe they didn’t have it in Hawaii? _

_ “Oh. Ok.” She had wanted pizza, because Danno’s pizza was the best, and because making pizza made Danno happy. He was always happy when they pizza back home in Jersey. “Can we order some?” _

_ “Yeah, of course baby. I’m sorry about the oven.” He sat down next to her, and she got comfortable on his lap. _

_ “It’s okay, Danno.” She hid her face on his neck, not wanting to see how sad he was because they couldn’t make pizzas. “Daddy?” _

_ “Yes Monkey?” _

_ “Can we go to the beach tomorrow?” _

_ “Of course. You have to use that new swimsuit, right?” She nodded, grinning at him. “Do you want to call Uncle Steve?” _

_ Yes! Uncle Steve would know where to buy the flour! And then she could ask mom to buy it so Danno could make pizzas again! Or maybe Uncle Steve would buy it” Because mom might say no. “Yeah, yeah! Call Uncle Steve.” _

* * *

_ “Uncle Steve?” She sat down next to him in the sand, Danno having gone inside to make some sandwiches. _

_ “Yes, honey?” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders: she looked upset for some reason, and he had no idea what might have caused the shift in her mood. _

_ “Do you know where I can find flour for pizza?” _

_ “Flour for… pizza?” Well, that was not what he had been expecting. “Isn’t that regular AP flour, Gracie?” He said, lifting her up and plopping her down on his lap so he could hug her. _

_ “I dunno. Danno says he can’t make pizzas because he doesn’t have the right flour.” She paused for a second before looking up, huge eyes flooded with tears. “He doesn’t make pizzas anymore.” _

_ “Did he make them a lot back in Jersey?” _

_ “Uh-huh. Before, before he moved to the motel. We’d make them every weekend.” She explained and Steve thought he could see the relation between both things: if pizza was something he made for Grace and Rachel back then, why would he want to make them now, when he had none of the things that made making them worth it? “He was happy. I want him to be happy again.” _

_ He didn’t know what to say to that, so he simply hugged her a bit tighter before going back to the main issue.“I see. I’ll look into it, ok? I have your mom’s phone, I’ll tell her if you want.” _

_ “Can you… buy it? I’ll give you my money!” _

_ “Oh honey…” How much did making pizzas mean to her if she was willing to pay for a bag of flour? “I don’t want your money, it’ll be a present from me, ok?” _

_ “Really?” She grinned at him, so much relief in her young eyes. _

_ “Of course, Gracie. You know I love you and Danno.” He whispered, kissing her head. _

* * *

“Is Hele coming over too?” She asked, as she cut the pepperoni in small pieces, just as Charlie liked it.

“Yeah. He’s doing a group project, but he’ll be back for dinner. What are you feeling like for yours?” He asked, flipping the dough before he resumed kneading.

“Hm… Ham. And olives.”

“Alright. Can you go ask your brother and Papa what they want in theirs?”

“Sure.” She opened the door to the lanai and yelled at them, not really wanting to go down the stairs and then back up in less than five minutes. “Papa! Charlie! Danno wants to know what you want in your pizzas!”

“I want chicken, mushrooms and onions princess!”

“I want ham and pepperoni and olives!”

“Okay!!” She went back inside telling Danno what they wanted, in case he hadn’t heard it (unlikely, but who knew!) “What should we make Hele’s?”

“Hm… He likes goat cheese, right? There should be some in the fridge.”

“And ham and olives.” She nodded, taking the mentioned cheese. “What about you Danno?”

“I am not a heathen Monkey, so I’ll have a good old margherita.” He replied, setting the ball of dough on a greased bowl and then used one of those silicone lids Papa had bought him months ago to cover it. He added some spices to the tomato sauce, because Papa and Hele liked it a bit spicy.

“And one of Papa’s slices.”

“And one of Papa’s slices.” He agreed, smiling at her.

* * *

_ “Uncle Steve!” She ran from the car to his arms, jumping onto him and clinging, living up to her nickname.  _

_ “Hey Gracie! Did you have fun at the beach yesterday?” She nodded. “Hi Danno.” He smiled at the man, tugging him into a hug. _

_ “Hi babe.” Danno squeezed his waist before he let go, going inside the house, carrying groceries, leaving his daughter and his partner alone. _

_ “So? Did I get the flour right?” He asked, voice low and conspiratorial: he had sneaked out Friday morning and dropped it off at Grace’s school for her to pick up before getting out. _

_ “Dunno.” She hid her face against his neck, tightening her hold on him. “Danno said the oven was broken, so we didn’t make pizzas. I didn’t give it to him.” _

_ “Oh honey…” He kissed the side of her head softly, even if he was angry inside: it was one thing to make excuses for himself, but to lie to his daughter? What was Danny playing at? “Why don’t you go change and we can go swimming for a while?” _

_ “Yeah!” She kissed his cheek before jumping off of him and running inside out the lanai and to the downstairs room, where they kept all of the beach stuff. _

_ Instead of following her, he went into the kitchen. _

_ “You lied to Gracie.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. _

_ And Danny froze, completely, at his words. _

_ “What.” It wasn’t even a question, because they both knew he had heard him perfectly fine. _

_ “You lied to Gracie. You told her your oven wasn’t working, when I know it’s working just alright, so what gives?” _

_ Danny turned around, and if he was a cat he would have raised his hackles. “What do you care?” He questioned going back to chopping carrots. _

_ “What do I care? Of course I care! You are my partner!” He could not believe Danny right now: how on earth could he ask him that? “You’ve never lied to Gracie before. Not unless it was about an injury, so what gives?” _

_ “Steve…”  _

_ He heard the “let it go” underneath, but he didn’t care. “No! She asked me to get you some pizza flour so you could make pizzas together! She was so excited about it! And you just, you just said your oven was working! She didn’t even have the chance to give it to you!” _

_ “Steve.” _

_ “No. Shut up and listen! I don’t know what’s going on, but all she wants is to make pizzas with her Danno like she did before but now she can’t because you are acting like an absolute jackass about it! And to top it off…”  _

_ “Enough!” Danny interrupted him, slamming the knife down with so much force it made Steve jump a bit. “You don’t know anything about it, so shut the fuck up! _

_ “So tell me! Tell me why you can't make pizzas with your daughter! She only wanted to make them because she thinks that it makes you happy and she wants her Danno to be happy!” He yelled right back. “She was going to give me her money for some flour!” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Yeah! And I get that this is not Jersey, and that you don’t have your family, but fuck Danno, we are trying! And I’m sorry I’m not as good as them! But  _ I’m here! _ What’s so bad about me? About us? Why can’t you make pizzas for us.” He was breathing fast, and he pressed his lips together when he finally realised he had said more than he meant to, in a way that revealed a lot more about himself and his issue with everything that was wrong right now than he had wanted Danno to know about. _

_ Neither saw Grace hidden behind the wall, peeking inside. _

_ “Steve. Hey, babe.” She saw Danno reach up and cup Uncle Steve’s face, the same way he did when she had a nightmare. “Hey, calm down, big breaths. C’mon, with me.” Uncle Steve matched his breathing to Danno. “There we go. Sit down for me.” Uncle Steve did.  _

_ It was weird seeing Uncle Steve do everything Danno said. _

_ “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” _

_ “You did. But that’s ok.” Danno sounded so… soft. And warm. Like when she was sad or he was reading her a good night story. She heard them mumble something that she couldn’t make out, so she peeked again and saw Danno kissing Steve. She gasped! They kissed! Finally! Auntie Kono was going to be so happy! And Uncle Chin promised he’d buy her a new dress if she won the bet! And she did! And Kameko… “Monkey, com’ere.”  _

_ Oops. _

_ She rounded the corner and walked up to her dad, she was going to apologise for snooping when he reached down and scooped her up, kissing her cheek. “Wanna make some pizzas?” _

_ She smiled before hugging him, tucking her head on his shoulder, legs coming around him to make sure he didn’t let her go. _

_ “Yeah!” _

* * *

She smiled when they all sat down at the table, remembering their first homemade pizza inn Hawaii.

She took one of her slices and left it on Charlie's plate, her little brother immediately offering on of his. The Hele took one of hers and left on of his on her plate, too. Danno and Papa were also sharing slices, but they never wanted their because Danno's was boring and Papa's was to healthy.

He looked at them, talking and smiling and she realised that she never figured out what it was that they had said before they kissed. Unfortunately, she would probably never know, not that it really mattered, because that pizza had been the first pizza they made, because ever since then Danno would make pizza at least once a month, but now he made them even more regularly.

"Everything ok, Monkey? It's going to get cold."

"Everything fine, Danno. Just happy we get to have pizza." He smiled at her, knowing exactly what his daughter meant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Also, does pineapple belong on pizza? Or not? (I am definitely team pineapple on pizza is the best)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a defined writing style for this, so it'll probably a bit of a mix, but it will, more likely, follow the line of this one or, in maybe one or two, the Present - Flashback. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!


End file.
